Back from the Dead
by NAR7
Summary: It's 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and 20 years after James' and Lily's death. But what happens when Harry finds out that James and Lily Potter, his parents, never actually died in the tragic occurrences at Godric's Hollow? My first fanfic, so please read & review! )
1. The Usual Route

**A/N: For the sake of this fanfic to work, I couldn't have Sirius die in OotP. Yes, Harry did see the whole vision and there was a great battle in The Department of Mysteries but Sirius didn't die, ok? I refuse to believe he did. I will also work into my story how he didn't die, etc.**

* * *

It was the 31st of October. Kids passed by; dressed in weird assortments of costumes, holding bags filled to the brim with candies, chocolates, not giving second thoughts to the man in the deep blue robes weaving through them.

Harry thought back to the flashes he used to have when Voldemort was still strong, when he had seen Voldemort's memory of this same day, exactly 20 years back, and exactly the same place. Voldemort had then made his way up to that house in Godric's Hollow and killed - no murdered, his parents. Somehow, Harry could never use the word 'killed' to describe his parents' demise. Killed meant that the victim had fought back but did not survive. Murder, that's what had happened to his parents. They had not been given the chance to fight back. The blinding flash of green light had caught up with them; unsuspecting and immediate.

Harry brushed back the few tears that were threatening to fall. Every year since the Battle of Hogwarts, he made sure to come back to Godric's Hollow to visit their graves. Yet, every year, the same memory, the same pain would flash through his mind. He absent-mindedly rubbed the lightening-bolt shaped scar on this forehead. It was habit now, really. The scar hadn't pained him since the moment Voldemort had fallen as nothing more but a mortal corpse. The scar wasn't a casualty of the Battle of Hogwarts; like George's ear was, or Bill's scars. The scar was a reminder of the First Wizarding War. Of a time when there was very little hope of defeating the Darkest Wizard of all time, of a time when people were dying faster than they could say 'Voldemort'. It was a reminder of the life that Harry had lost 20 years ago, in a little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

The gravel crushed underneath his shoes as he slowly, yet steadily, made his way across the road, still thinking about how great it would be if he had a time turner. With just a few spins, he could at least have witnessed the love, loyalty and friendship between his parents, or maybe some of the memories he'd seen of his parents through Sirius' pensieve.

Sirius. Harry hadn't told Sirius where he was going, though he guessed Sirius would know. Every year, Sirius insisted on accompanying Harry when he visited James and Lily's graves. In an agreement that neither of them voiced out, they knew that they were each other's support in moments like these. Harry had not only lost his parents that night in Godric's Hollow, Sirius had lost his brothers, the Marauders, and his sister, Lily-flower.

Harry passed by the war memorial, not even glancing at it as it transformed into the statue of his parents holding him. Lost in his thoughts, he made his way past the church, through the kissing gate and towards the line of graves. A small, yet somehow miserable, smile played on his lips as he remembered the first time he'd come here with Hermione. So much had changed since then. With that slightly uplifting thought in his head, he made his way towards the back few rows of the graves where he knew his parents' graves lay.

A sudden snap of a branch was all it took to pull Harry out of his reverie. His head shot up as his eyes roamed his surroundings, finally landing on a couple that stood where his parents' graves were. He knew, from personal experience, that people did not usually tend to visit cemeteries on Halloween or, more importantly, at night. He quickly crouched behind a tombstone and surveyed the scene unfold behind him.

The man had his arm around the woman's shoulders as she clearly sobbed in his chest. Harry was too far to see their faces but he figured that even if he was closer, he wouldn't have been able to as they both wore hooded robes to cover themselves. Something about their robes reminded him distinctly of Death Eaters but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. After all, there were very few Death Eaters left, and why would any of them be crying over the Potters' graves?

Harry continued observing as the man quietly withdrew his wand, murmured a quiet enchantment and laid a bouquet of white roses on the grave which only made the woman sob harder. If that was possible, Harry silently mused. So clearly, they were wizards, Harry wondered, and now was the time to reveal himself to the quiet couple. Quietly (months of Auror training had taught Harry the need for stealth when approaching an enemy) Harry stood from behind the tombstone and made his way towards the couple. His right hand lay deep in his pocket, keeping a tight hold of his wand in the case that a duel may unfold.

But no matter how quietly Harry walked, there was no way of undermining the training and talent the man possessed. Due to the shifting movements just out of his vision, he quietly murmured something to his wife. He felt his wife's body tense underneath his arm, but nonetheless, she nodded and casually bent down on her knees to sit beside the grave. He then whipped out his wand and pointed it at the creeping young man that stood about 10 feet away from him.

Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had not expected to be under the wand so soon. He took out his wand, aiming it at the man in front of him and, in a voice full of firm authority, asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, that depends…", the man drawled, frowning slightly at the unkempt hair the young man in front of him had.

"On?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed at this other man's inability to answer a question properly.

"Well, lad, it would depend on who was asking, really." Harry could practically hear the man smirking with his reply.

"Harry," he voiced out, thinking it best to get some sort of start on the introductions. "Harry Potter."

The effect was instant. The couple tensed and the woman suddenly whipped around with the speed of a lioness launching at her prey.

"Lower it," she demanded of her husband in a voice that held too many emotions to decipher; authority, suspicion, relief.

He needed no telling twice. The man lowered his wand but continued staring at the young boy in front of him, "Step up front, where we can actually see your face." He needed to be sure before he let his guard down. He couldn't let himself hope yet, not until he was sure.

Harry considered the man's demand. Sure, he had put his wand down but what was to say he wouldn't as easily aim it at Harry again? He came to a quick decision and instead of taking a step ahead, he lit his wand and pointed it at his face.

The couple, still tense, saw as the boy's face flooded with light. They took in his startling green eyes full of annoyance and suspicion, the lightning shaped scar that was partially hidden by the black mop of untidy hair.

"Harry…" the woman whispered. "Oh, Harry!"

Before either of the men knew, she had launched herself at the young boy in front of her, hugging him as fiercely as her tired body would allow her to. Harry's whole body tensed as the woman continued sobbing into his chest. He looked down at her and back up at her husband. Their faces were still hidden by their hoods but he could tell, from the stance of the man in front of him, that the danger from their initial encounter was over. But something still stopped him from shoving his wand back into his pocket.

The man, making sure to keep his face well out of Harry's lit wand's light, took a few steps forward and pried his wife off Harry. He chuckled a little as he said, "I think, love, that we should tell him who we are before we launch at him like that."

"Well then, who are you?" Harry asked, unable to contain his curiosity and annoyance any longer.

The woman shifted a little as her husband reached up to pull of his hood. She mirrored his actions but kept her bright green eyes locked on Harry's as he gave an involuntary gasp at finally seeing the faces of the hooded couple.

"Harry," she whispered. "We're your parents."


	2. Unfolding the Lies

**A/N: Firstly, I wanna thank everyone for all the follows/favourites! It really means SO much to me and is what encouraged me to write up this chapter during my history lesson and completely zone out my teacher's lecture.**

**Also, a big shoutout to TheBlackMage21 – my first reviewer!**

**Without further ado; here's Chapter 2! (involuntary rhyme!)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well then, who are you?" Harry asked, unable to contain his curiosity and annoyance any longer._

_The woman shifted a little as her husband reached up to pull off his hood. She mirrored his actions but kept her bright green eyes locked on Harry's as he gave an involuntary gasp at finally seeing the faces of the hooded couple. _

_"Harry," she whispered. "We're your parents."_

Harry stared at the woman, completely unaware of his mouth hanging open and staring at the hesitating couple in front of them. Without another conscious thought he had stunned them both, tied them with ropes and levitated them. He glanced back at his parents' graves – or well, what technically were their graves. He did not want to give himself the hope that maybe, just maybe, the stunned couple in front of him really were his parents and not some trap or sick joke. But no, he wouldn't let the emotions numb his months of brutal training. The threat of Voldemort may be over, but the Death Eaters were still at large and Harry was the number one target on almost any hit-list they may have.

He quickly mirrored the man's movements from a few moments earlier (moments, really? It had felt like a whole lifetime since he saw the man do this) and lay his own bouquet of white roses next to the couple's on the grave. Harry then grabbed the ropes tying the two couples together, looked around his surroundings to make sure there were no muggles passing by or staring at the levitating couple, and apparated to the Hogsmeade road. He was hoping, against all hope, that Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's Office would be awake, and have the answers that it always did.

He pulled out the invisibility cloak from his pocket and flung it over his parents (was he already referring to them as such?) so that no one passing by would see the supposedly dead Lily and James Potter being levitated by their son. Harry couldn't help shake his head and muse at the situations he always landed himself into. From the time when he'd trapped his cousin Dudley in the snake's cage at the zoo, to escaping Gringotts on a dragon – nothing about Harry said normal.

He trudged up the path to Hogwarts, tapping his wand at the lock to open it – only certain people had been given the privilege to access Hogwarts at all times – and made his way past Hagrid's hut, through the front gate. It was just past 8 and most students were making their way out of the Great Hall to their respective common rooms.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" a high-pitched voice sounded behind him. Grudgingly Harry slowed down from his haste walk to the Office and turned around, offering a quick smile to the little girl.

"Yes, Ms. Gardens?" Harry inquired, looking down at the 13 year old girl who always seemed so interested in the Battle of Hogwarts, in the Wizarding Wars, in…well, everything Harry had to say when he came to Hogwarts to give his Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures.

"I, well, um.." she mumbled, faltering under Harry's stern gaze. "I was just wondering when you'd be coming again? See, I have some questions abou-"

"I'm not sure, Ms. Gardens. But I'll answer your questions when I come next. I'll see you then," Harry did _not_ have the time to deal with kids right now. His should-be dead parents were invisibly levitating behind him and he needed to get them to McGonagall's office before they became conscious again.

Using his vast knowledge of secret passages (all thanks to the Marauders) Harry managed to reach the large stone gargoyle in less than 5 minutes. "Albus Percival" Harry muttered, eyeing the gargoyle warily as it jumped aside to reveal the hidden staircase behind. McGonagall had finally gotten around to changing the passwords to be more than names of sweets, though she still had her moments when the password would suddenly become "Cockroach Clusters" or "Chocolate Frogs" (Ron mused that maybe it were her hormones taking place – he had even tried to calculate to prove she did this only once a month, "her time of month!" he'd said. Hermione had bashed the idea completely, saying McGonagall was old enough to have hit her menopause). A small smile graced his frowning features at the thought of Ron and Hermione's love-sick feuds.

Harry knocked sharply on the door and entered once he heard the voices inside stop and McGonagall say "Enter". He took off the Invisibility Cloak from his parents bodies and levitated them inside first. Just as he was closing the door behind him, he heard McGonagall's gasp at realising who the bodies belonged to.

"Harry…what is the meaning of this? Who are they?" she demanded, eyeing the bodies as Harry positioned their limp bodies to sit on the chairs and the ropes bound them to the chairs. He checked their pockets for their wands, not uttering a single reply to McGonagall's question. Once he was sure they were clean, he turned around and, with a stone-cold glare, muttered, "My parents…apparently."

His eyes scanned past McGonagall's seat to look at the massive portrait behind her. His blue eyes twinkled as they curiously surveyed the scene unfolding in front of him. His glasses were perched precariously atop his crooked nose and he offered Harry a small smile before voicing out everyone's main concern, "Harry, my boy, but Lily and James died. You know that!"

"Which is why I brought them here," he nodded to Dumbledore before turning to McGonagall, "Professor, I was hoping you had some Veritaserum? I think extreme measures call for a situation like this."

"Back shelf, second drawer to the right, Harry," she muttered, still glancing between Dumbledore, Harry and the bodies of James and Lily Potter casually slumped on her plush chairs.

Harry carefully took out the clear potion, uncorked it and tipped it into both James and Lily's mouth. He corked the tiny vial back, set it atop one of the many stools and with a quick wave of his wand and an indistinct mutter of "Rennervate", he revived the stunned couple on the chairs.

Only now, once he knew he was going to finally get his answers – truthfully, too – did he take a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. He looked at the woman first – his mother, he quickly corrected his thoughts –taking in her bright red hair that flowed past her shoulder and down her back, her shining green eyes that really were exactly like his own but were currently glazed over as the Veritaserum took over, the freckles that were randomly yet beautifully spread around her face; she was, in other words, perfect.

His gaze then moved on to land on his father; it was similar to looking at a mirror that had been bewitched to show the viewer's aged face. But he was still handsome; any person could have seen that. His face showed whatever stress he had been living through but his hair was still that untidy black mop that stood up all over and his hazel eyes – also glazed – were soft and welcoming.

Harry bit down this bottom lip to stop the tears threatening his eyes for a second time that night. Was this what he had been missing all along? He couldn't wait to tell Sirius and Remus! They would be over the moon, he knew. He couldn't wait to experience life with the Marauders. He couldn't wait to experience how his life should have played out rather than it did. It was like someone had finally taken pity on the great Harry Potter, and was rewarding him with his greatest desire; his family.

He shook these thoughts out of his head. For all he knew, the first words out of either of their lips could be "I'm an imposter." He couldn't let himself hope just to tumble back down to reality, more scarred and bruised than before. No, he wouldn't think of any of this till he had his answers.

"Can you hear me?" McGonagall's stern voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes," was James' reply.

"Who are you two?"

"My name is James Potter and this is my wife, Lily Potter."

"Are you aware that you're supposed to be dead?" Harry harshly demanded, wondering whether the Veritaserum had not been concocted properly, had not worked perhaps.

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We never died," Lily murmured quietly. This was the first time Harry was hearing her voice since her ground-shaking revelation at the cemetery. He finally took the time to appreciate how soft and vulnerable it was, how it spoke of love, affection, care, and most importantly, how it reminded him of lullabies, laughter and home – memories he wasn't even aware of having.

Harry's voice trembled as he finally found his Gryffindor courage to ask the question on everyone's mind, "What really happened that night in Godric's Hollow 20 years ago?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks once again! I hope you guys take the time to leave a little review. Plus, I need your help deciding where the story should head on from here; what kinda stuff do you wanna see? Quidditch? Death Eater Attacks? Some family/friends love? I have the next 2-3 chapters planned out but I would love to continue the story a bit further than that! So leave me your ideas! Thanks! =)**


	3. Switching Sides

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They've really helped shape the story out a bit more in my head. I hope I can keep updating at this pace (a chapter a day!) but I doubt it. But don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging for long. If you think anything's portrayed wrong, please let me know and I'll try and correct it/fit it into how it works for my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Who are you two?"_

_"My name is James Potter and this is my wife, Lily Potter."_

_"Are you aware that you're supposed to be dead?" Harry harshly demanded, wondering whether the Veritaserum had not been concocted properly, had not worked perhaps._

_"Yes."_

_"Then what are you doing here?"_

_"We never died," Lily murmured quietly. _

_Harry's voice trembled as he finally found his Gryffindor courage to ask the question on everyone's mind, "What really happened that night in Godric's Hollow 20 years ago?"_

* * *

It was as though time had come to a stop. Nothing breathed, blinked or twitched, as they all awaited the reply. The couple glanced at each other before James began retelling what had _really_ happened that night.

"My cousin, Jenny – you remember her, Dumbledore? (Dumbledore gave a slight nod at this) – came to live with me and my parents when her parents were killed by a Death Eater attack. She became a sister to me, really. Once my parents were killed, she took over Potter Manor while Lily and I went into hiding after that damned prophecy.

Seeing how cooped up and irritated we got, Jenny and her husband, Kyle, would come over and spend time with us. They loved Harry as if he was their own; they doted on him, spoiled him even!" Lily slightly chuckled at this, perhaps at some unknown memory. James quickly flashed a small smile at his wife before continuing.

"Well, after the prophecy was heard and we were put into hiding, Jenny and Kyle would visit us often. Sometimes, they'd let me and Lily hide under the Cloak, or transfigure ourselves and we'd go out and about. We always left Harry home on such occasions, of course. We would never risk his safety for our fun. Jenny and Kyle would look after him then. And, well, that night…" James trailed off, trying to figure out where to start from. He took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes as tears began to prick his closed eyelids, looking for an escape. Lily leaned forward and grasped his hands tight within her own small ones, gently stroking circles with her thumb.

Harry noticed their small exchange, and saw how just the smallest touch from his mother was enough to give his father the courage to continue.

James took a deep breath before he continued with the story.

* * *

There was a rhythmic tap on the door; two quick ones, pause, three slow ones, pause, two quick ones. "Lily?" James called, too lazy to get off his couch and away from his TV. "LIIIILLLLYYY?"

"YES?! WHAT?!" She yelled back, from atop the stairs while balancing Harry on her hip.

"DOOR!"

"Of course," Lily 'muttered' a bit loudly as she shook her head and made her way to the front door. "I had to fall in love with the lazy couch potato."

"I heard that, love!" James yelled back, grinning.

"You were supposed to!"

Lily opened the front door to reveal an overly excited Jenny, with her light brown hair falling just past her shoulders and her hazel eyes shining brightly. She squealed and gave Lily a bone crushing hug, that Lily responded one-armed with while the other tried to hold Harry up. Kyle was just a few steps away, making sure the wards were still in place around the little house. He gently pushed Jenny and Lily into the house, closing the door behind him.

"You shouldn't leave it open for too long, Lils. You know that," he lectured her dutifully.

"Oh shut up, Kyle!" Lily whined.

"Just protecting you guys, is all." He shrugged in response, making his way past the women to James in the living room. "What's for dinner?" He called behind his shoulder to Lily.

"I made you guys some Spaghetti Bolognese…while James and I go out," she added the last bit hesitantly. It had been a while since they'd had one of their nights out and as the intensity of attacks around them grew, Jenny and Kyle's willingness to let them go decreased, leaving James and Lily stuck in the house.

Kyle exchanged a look with his wife, who only indistinctly nodded. "Well…" he began, not sure whether or not to follow out this request.

"Lily, do that thing with your eyes! That dog-face or something…" James called back, turning away from his show to look at his wife's persuasion skills.

Lily gave her best puppy-dog eyes to Kyle who immediately groaned and backed off, hiding his face in his hands, "OKAY! Just so I don't have to see that face! Sheesh! You women are manipulative creeps!"

"And James," Jenny called back laughing hysterically at her husband's weakness. "They're called puppy-dog eyes. Not dog-face…"

"Same thing," James muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as he gave his cousin a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "C'mon, Lils! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Jenny and Kyle called back anxiously. "We really need to transfigure you guys and us. It's getting worse out there. Invisibility Cloaks just won't do!"

James ordered Lily and Jenny to stand side by side while he tapped different features of theirs with his wand. He stood back and watched as Jenny's light brown hair turned a shade of bright red and shot down to her back whilst Lily's eyes turned from green to a hazel that matched James' eyes. Once all the changes had taken place, he scrutinized both their faces to make sure that they were completely identical to the person they were supposed to be impersonating. He then stood next to Kyle as Lily worked magic with her wand too, swapping appearances between James and Kyle.

"Will you guys be okay?" Lily asked Jenny as she placed Harry's bottled milk, pack of diapers, plates, bowls and certain toys atop the shelf in the kitchen. "Do you need anything else? I think that's everything, really."

"Lily, don't worry! We'll be fine! Go have a good time! You've deserved it, really. I'd have gone absolutely nuts locked up in one place, even if it was my own home."

"I think James is on the verge of it, really. He's not coping well with the pressure. He misses his brothers. Remus, Sirius and Peter haven't dropped by in ages!"

"Well, you go show him a good time, Lils," Jenny winked. Lily playfully shoved her and walked out, grabbing her coat from the hooks.

"James?" she called back, placing her wand in her front pocket.

"Yeah, coming!" He stormed down the stairs, grabbed his coat, placed his wand in his pocket and held the door open for Lily. "We'll see you guys later then! Thanks!" he called back before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"And that was the last we saw of them," Lily whispered. Her green eyes were unnaturally bright as they filled with unshed tears for the loss of her best friend.

"So…" Harry hesitantly began, trying to sort through all the thoughts rushing through his head. "The Lily and James that died in Godric's Hollow…. were actually Jenny and Kyle?"

"Yes."

"But…" He turned back to look at Dumbledore's portrait. "What about the love that protected me? If it wasn't my mother's then…?"

Dumbledore remained silent for a while, trying to convey his thoughts into words. "Well, Harry, I think it still worked because it was love. James just said that his cousin loved you like you were her own. She died protecting you because she loved you, and the magic continued to linger on. It did not matter whose it was, it simply mattered because it was love. Love is –"

"The most powerful kind of magic there is" James and Harry's voices droned in unison, both men rolling their eyes before sharing a quick grin. "We know." Dumbledore chuckled at the father-son moment that had just taken place. He mourned for the loss of Jenny and Kyle but was, nonetheless, pleased to know that Harry, that dear boy, would finally be getting the family and relationships he had always deserved and longed for.

"I have one more question."

"Yes, Harry?" Lily asked, offering him a small smile.

He now whole-heartedly returned it before continuing with his question, "When Jenny and Kyle died, shouldn't their transfigurations have finished and their real appearances come back?"

James chanced a quick glance at Dumbledore, who inconspicuously shook his head. The small exchange went unnoticed by Harry who was still looking between his parents for their answer.

Lily gave a humorless chuckle at his question. "That's a completely different story. We'll tell it, perhaps, another time?" She pleadingly looked, one by one, at every person in the room. "We've had a long day, and we're exhausted!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "James and Lily, my dears, it's good to have your whining selves back."

* * *

McGonagall offered them some floo powder so they could travel straight back home without having to pass by any students or professors out in the corridor.

"Mum, dad," Harry held the pot out for them to take some floo powder from. The words sounded foreign to his ears but they were still comforting to hear. "Just say 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Isn't that Padfoot's parents' place?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "But, well… you'll see…"

James and Lily both said goodbye to Dumbledore and McGonagall, promising to meet up again to complete their stories and thanking them for their time.

Sirius jumped off the couch as he heard the fireplace down in the kitchen crackle and bodies thud out. Wait…bodies? Sirius wasn't expecting Harry to bring back company but shrugged it off; Grimmauld Place could hold quite a few guests – as it had easily done back when it served as the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

He rushed downstairs, ready to scold Harry for leaving him and going to the cemetery on his own. "Harry, you dolt!" He shouted, playfully. "You know I always come with you t-"

His words trailed off in silence as the mop of untidy black hair in front of him turned around at his voice and instead of meeting Harry's startling green eyes that he was expecting, Sirius' stormy grey eyes met hazel.

"Prongsy?" he choked out.

**A/N: So.. whaddya guys think? How's Padfoot gonna react to having his best mate back? **

**I know Sirius is supposed to be dead in OotP, but I really wanted a Marauders reunion (minus Pettigrew, of course.) so I've kept Remus and Sirius alive for this. I'm sorry if some of you are all pro-Canons, but I figured I could fit in some more humour/emotions this way. Again, if you wanna see anything in particular happening, lemme know! **


	4. Reality Strikes

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slightly late update! I know I'd started updating on a daily basis but as the story progresses and I want slightly longer chapters, it's gonna be a bit hard for daily updates. But I'll definitely try at least 2 -3 times a week! Plus, got busy with an MUN conference, so yeah... Any of you in MUN? :D**

**Anyways, here's a slightly longer than usual chapter for you guys! Enjoy! :**

* * *

_Previously:_

_He rushed downstairs, ready to scold Harry for leaving him and going to the cemetery on his own. "Harry, you dolt!" He shouted, playfully. "You know I always come with you t-"_

_His words trailed off in silence as the mop of untidy black hair in front of him turned around at his voice and instead of meeting Harry's startling green eyes that he was expecting, Sirius' stormy grey eyes met hazel._

_"Prongsy?" he choked out. _

* * *

"Uh…," James cleared his throat before putting on a false cheery voice. "Hey Paddy!"

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius growled, grabbing James by the collar and shoving him against the wall. His wand was digging into James' throat as his eyes flashed with anger at the imposter.

"Padfoot, calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Harry! This piece of shit is pretending to be your dead father!"

"Padfoot," Harry murmured quietly. "It really is him. We checked it out; Veritaserum and all. And this" he moved aside to show the petite redhead behind him, "it's mum. Paddy, it's really them."

James valiantly looked back at Sirius as Sirius turned back to James, scanned his face for a bit before asking, "What were the first words Prongs said to me when I came to live with the Potters?"

James looked Sirius straight in the eyes before answering, "Welcome home, Paddy."

Sirius demeanour relaxed just a little but he still continued questioning James, hoping to find some sort of loophole to the imposter's story. He had to be sure.

"When did you first tell me you liked Lily? And what did I say to that?"

James, noticing the change in Sirius' posture and knowing that any life-threatening danger was over for the most part, burst out laughing as he said, "I told you that back in our third year; right after Lily had said I was an arrogant toe-rag because I had just scored better on a transfiguration essay than she did. And you said, "Mate, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met" and smacked me with that really big book we'd gotten from my dad's library…," James paused then, trying to remember what book it was just to consolidate the truth. He needed Sirius to believe him, "the one on Anigami!"

"…bloody hell," Sirius let go off James only to launch back at him, tackling him to the ground and laughing hysterically. "Prongs, mate! Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story, Padfoot. Long story."

"Hey Sirius…" Lily mumbled, offering him a small smile.

"LILY-FLOWER!" Sirius roared, running up and lifting her high before planting a wet kiss on her cheek. "Sirius!" she responded just as loudly, bursting out laughing, wiping away his slobbery kiss. Harry watched their exchange, bemused but beginning to feel the anger boil in the pit of his stomach.

Padfoot had asked James where they'd been and neither of his parents had answered. Harry frowned, realizing that they had left him; alone with the Dursleys, alone to face Voldemort, alone for his whole childhood – for twenty years of his life. He also knew that had he not stumbled across them in the cemetery, he would never have known they were alive. Was this really a gift from God or fate's idea of twisted joke?

"I'm going to bed. Padfoot, can you arrange a room for them? That is, if they're not going to disappear like they did for the past 20 years," Harry asked quietly. Three heads sharply turned to face him as his spiteful tone reached their years. His parents look stricken, they had, somewhere deep down inside of themselves, known they would have to face this. But when they'd seen Harry's smiling, relaxed demeanour in McGonagall's Office, they had forgotten of their worry, and enjoyed the little reunion. But now… they hadn't expected the sudden change. What had sparked it?

"Harry, darling, are you okay?" Lily asked, holding his face in between her hands and gently forcing it up to look at her.

"No," that was it for Harry. He shrugged her off and walked past all three adults to climb his way up through Grimmauld Place, on to the fourth floor, and into Regulus' old room. When Harry had moved in with Padfoot after Hogwarts, he had taken over this room as it was the only one near Padfoot's. He had removed (and gleefully burned with Sirius) all the Slytherin décor that had lined the walls. Unlike Sirius, Regulus had not used a Permanent Sticking Charm on his posters, pictures or other décor – a fact that both Sirius and Harry were grateful for.

Harry had completely refurnished the room; repainting the walls a dull-cream (courtesy of Ginny's insistence), buying a plush king-sized bed that he had placed next to the window. The large, glass-paned windows were almost always flung open, letting in fresh air. Sirius and Harry had taken it upon themselves to completely redecorate the whole house trying to get the 'grim' out of 'Grimmauld Place'. It had worked wonders for them, especially once they had gotten around to building a thick brick wall in front of Sirius' mother's portrait so she wouldn't hear a thing that went around the house or start shrieking like the old hag she was. They had changed lights, wallpapers, curtains, furniture; everything that even indirectly hinted of belonging to the Black family line. If someone was to walk into Grimmauld Place for the first time after it had been used as Headquarters for the Order, they would think they had entered the wrong house and walk out. The house was now light, cheery and well, home. Even Kreacher – once Sirius had finally learned to become nice to him – enjoyed the atmosphere that the change had brought and happily served both his masters; even taking a liking to Hermione who he previously thought to be vermin.

Harry quickly changed into his pyjama bottoms and a thin t-shirt, plopped down on his bed and grabbed his mirror. Sirius and he had made a series of the two-way mirrors. He had given one to Ron, one to Ginny, to Remus and the last two were kept with him and Sirius.

"Ron Weasley," he called out to the mirror. The mirror fogged over for a few seconds before revealing the grinning ginger who had stuck by Harry through thick and thin.

"Hiya, Harry!" Ron called out. "Late night call, eh? What's up, mate?"

"Ron," Harry began, not sure how to continue. How do you tell someone your dead parents are alive? "My parents…"

"Oh, yeah…" Ron's face fell as he glanced up to the calendar. Harry was always a bit more depressed and moody when he came back from visiting his parents' graves. "Do you want me to get Hermione?" She, being the girl of the trio, knew how to handle emotions. All girls did, at least that's what Ron believed.

"Well, yeah, I think you both should hear it."

"HERMIONE! IT'S HARRY! C'MON! HE HAS TO TELL US SOMETHING!"

"Shut up, Ronald" came a voice just off Harry's view of the room behind ROn. "Hey, Harry! How are you doing?" Hermione's face finally came into view, warmly smiling up at him.

"Alright, thanks. Listen, my parents…they're not dead."

Harry's statement was met with complete silence. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused, even pitiful, looks before Hermione began, "Harry, nothing can bring back the-"

"The dead, yeah I know," Harry finished impatiently. "That's the thing, guys. They never died! It was my dad's cousin and her husband…" and Harry told them in explicit details what he had seen in the cemetery, how he had taken his parents to Hogwarts, shown them to McGonagall and Dumbledore, forced the truth out of them. His story was once again met with complete silence from the other end.

"Harry, that's great!" Hermione gushed, her grin finally breaking through as the truth sank in.

"No, it's not," Harry mumbled. "They've been absent from my life for the past 21 years, and now all of a sudden they show up and I'm supposed to welcome them back? We're supposed to have normal Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners and pretend everything's normal and that they weren't playing dead for the past 2 decades?!"

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron muttered, thinking it best to interfere now before Harry's infamous temper flared. "They're your parents. I'm sure they wouldn't have stayed away from you unless it was absolutely necessary. Maybe they had to, for your own safety? But I mean… they're your parents! You can't be mad at your own parents!" Harry knew Ron loved his family dearly; he had grown up with them; spoiled and sheltered from any harm (that was till he decided to sit in that compartment with Harry, 10 years ago.) Ron didn't understand how Harry felt. His parents were strangers to him. How was he to go cuddling with a strange woman who was suddenly his mother, or listen to a strange man – supposedly his father – give him 'the talk'. Harry shuddered at the thought. He really, _really_ hoped his father wouldn't do that.

Closing off the connection, he snuck under his blankets and fell back thinking of how his life was going to change from this point forth. He thought of how his mother had tried to comfort him back in the kitchens. How could she have the nerve to try and comfort him now when she was playing dead somewhere far away as he faced the world's darkest wizard – _that_ was when he had needed comfort from his own mother. Not in Grimmauld Place's kitchen, by the warm glowing fire, and the threat of Death Eaters at its all time low. Not now when he had a surrogate family in the Weasleys, in Padfoot and in Moony.

Padfoot and Moony. The Marauders, the loyal ones of them at least, were now going to be reunited. How would they feel? Would Sirius and Remus accept James back with open-arms? Or would they also show the hostility that was just beginning to creep up on Harry.

Burdened with his thoughts and anger, Harry fell into a restless sleep; revisiting some of his usual nightmares from the Second Wizarding War, the night Cedric died, when Ron left him halfway through their search for Horcruxes, the tower from which Dumbledore fell, Voldemort's attacks, all the way to the night his parents died. He woke up the next morning panting, with a flash of green light etched in his mind.

* * *

After his restless night, Harry had had difficulty getting out of bed in the morning. Now, almost running late for work, he rushed down the steps, skipping half the staircases at times and barged into the kitchen. He plopped down next to Sirius and grabbed the toast and jam, almost spilling his glass of pumpkin juice in his rush.

"Whoa, Harry!" His mum exclaimed, "What's the rush? Calm down, sweetie!"

Um, what? Harry's thoughts raced. Why was she acting as though everything was fine? "Work," he answered her shortly.

"Yeah, Harry here's an Auror now. Second of the Department, too!" Sirius declared proudly, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Second what, sorry?" James asked.

"I'm Deputy Head of the Aurors, working under Tonks." Harry made sure to keep his voice cold and his answers short. He did not want his parents falling into a false lull of security; everything was _not_ okay as far he was concerned.

"Tonks? As in, Ted Tonks? Dromeda's husband?" James asked, looking towards Sirius for his answer.

"Naah, their daughter, Nymphadora, remember? She's married to Remus now."

"Little Dora's Mrs. Lupin now?" Lily asked, shocked at this new bit of gossip. "That's…whoa! Remus actually got married?"

"Well, yeah, Lils. You didn't expect him to die alone with 37 cats now, did you?" Sirius laughed off Lily's shock. "Come to think of it, I don't think Remus even likes cats!"

"Well, love to stay and chat. But I have work. See ya, Paddy!" Harry called behind him as he rushed to get the floo powder. With a green burst of flame, he was gone.

"Well, that wasn't too bad!" Sirius grinned awkwardly.

"Not too bad?! Padfoot, my son can't look at me anymore! He hates me! My baby hates me…" Lily broke down into sobs after the realisation hit her. She knew this would eventually happen. If she had seen anything in the little baby boy back then, it was his tantrums. They were just as bad and stubborn as hers and she remembered expressing her fear to James that Harry would have the worst temper seeing as he was James' son too. Back then, they had laughed it off but now Lily had to face the consequence of this temper.

She quickly excused herself and walked upstairs to the room Padfoot had set up for them. It was large and airy – like almost all the other room in the house – and was draped in red and gold. Both Sirius and Harry had wanted their Gryffindor house colours proclaimed proudly around the house, and they had done so with their taste in furniture, bed-sheets, curtains….pretty much everything they could find in or charm to be red and gold. It had a bright yet home-y effect on the place. Lily walked straight towards the bed and crashed on top of it, face down.

* * *

That was how James found her a little while later when he walked into their room, a glass of water and a piece of chocolate cake carried precariously on a tray. He placed the tray on the side table and sat down next to his wife, running his hand through her hair.

"Shush, love. It'll be okay, you know it will."

"No James, don't even bother. It won't be. My only son has grown up to be this incredible and successful man, he's suffered so much and throughout that we weren't even able to help it out or do _anything_ for him. Of course he's mad. I'd be furious! I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to us again," she broke down into quiet sobs. It killed James to see her like that. How was he to tell her it would really be okay when he himself doubted it? After all, they had been absent from their son's life, it made complete sense for him to never want to see them again. James sat there for a while, holding his wife in his arms as his brain racked for ways to show his son that they were sorry, that they were here now, and they would never leave him again. "Don't worry, Lils. We'll get him back," he murmured in her hair in a voice that seemed as though he was try to convince himself more than his wife.

A flash of bright, orange light greeted his words. When he looked again, all there was left was a slightly scorched note in an all-too familiar handwriting.

_"Come to my office."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your reviews! Every time I get a new review/follow/favourite, it makes me want to immediately continue writing. I also really appreciate all the suggestions/productive criticism. So please keep the reviews coming, they're really helping me shape up the story. Thanks! :)**


	5. Always More Than Meets The Eye

**A/N: Out of the pure goodness of my heart, and my inability to stop writing once I'd started, here's a super quick update for all you wonderful people. A lot of you had previously raised an issue as to how Harry was so happy to see his parents, so I'm glad you liked the build up to his rage in the previous chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one. Please keep the reviews coming in; they're what encourage me to pick up my laptop and begin writing even when I'm exhausted to the very core of my existence. (I have a flare for the dramatics...)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_James sat there for a while, holding his wife in his arms as his brain racked for ways to show his son that they were sorry, that they were here now, and they would never leave him again. "Don't worry, Lils. We'll get him back," he murmured in her hair in a voice that seemed as though he was try to convince himself more than his wife._

_A flash of bright, orange light greeted his words. When he looked again, all there was left was a slightly scorched note in an all-too familiar handwriting._

_"Come to my office."_

* * *

Within minutes, James and Lily stood in the Headmistress' Office at Hogwarts, brushing ash off their clothes as they glanced around the empty office. The only sounds heard were the trinkets on the stools as they puffed out smoke and as the portraits of previous Headmasters snored. Dumbledore, though, sat straight and wide awake in his portrait, smiling at the new arrivals.

"Minerva has kindly allowed us to use her office to discuss private matters," he explained, noticing the couple look around for her.

"Good," Lily replied, the anger clearly audible in her voice. "I want to discuss matters with you privately, Albus."

"Precisely why I called you here, Lily dear. Now tell me, what is it you want to discuss?"

"Well, Harry for one. You realise he's mad at us, right? He's furious, ticked off, absolutely and undeniably fuming! And why, you may ask? BECAUSE WE FOLLOWED YOUR DAMN ORDERS!" Lily couldn't take it anymore. All the frustration she had been feeling was now coming out as tidal waves, ready to drown the person responsible for all of this. Now that she was on a roll, there was no stopping her. She didn't stop when James rested his hand on her shoulder, nor when Albus' eyebrows rose up in surprise at the unexpected outburst, definitely not when all the other portraits began to stir up from their dormant states and eavesdrop on the conversation; she had to say what was on her mind or God help those around her when she eventually exploded.

"The night Jenny and Kyle died," Lily continued, glaring at the bespectacled old man's portrait, "you told us that it would be safest for Harry to live away from us for a while. That it would be best for us to ensure the transformations on Jenny and Kyle were permanent, that our transfigurations were permanent. You said that this would keep Harry safe and out of harm. But do you know what Padfoot told me today? DO YOU? He told me about all that my baby boy's been through while you had us shipped off and moving around like some stupid chess pieces in your own damn game! WE'RE NOT YOURS TO CONTROL, ALBUS. YOU WERE WRONG, DO YOU GET THAT?! WRONG!" Lily broke down sobbing into her hands, her whole body shaking with the shivers that ran up and down her spine. "You were so wrong, Albus. So, so wrong."

James looked up to see the old man's reaction, expecting anger, annoyance – some sort of negative reaction – but all he saw were striking blue eyes brighter than he'd ever seen before on that face. All he saw was that single tear drop find its way down that old man's face.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I really am," Albus murmured, looking down at his intertwined fingers. He did not think he had the courage to look into those bright green eyes and see the pain he had unintentionally inflicted within them. "I'm sorry Harry's mad, I'm sorry I kept you out of his life for so long. I'm sorry. It was all an old man's foolish mistake. But you see, I will explain everything if you please allow me to, if you please promise me that you will listen to my story without hating me, and you will save any judgment for after you have heard my story."

Lily stiffly gave a slight nod, looking up to defiantly stare back at those blue eyes she had always trusted with her own life. Those blue eyes, now full of deceit and distrust to her, stared back before retelling a side of the story she'd never heard before.

* * *

Dumbledore's deep purple robes bellowed around his ankles as the cold October chill whipped around him. He steadily made his way across the street, glancing up at the little house that now stood visible to everyone, its secret now gone with the death of its residents. The door was blasted open and Dumbledore felt the tears prick his eyes as he surveyed the scene. He walked towards the stairs, from up where he could hear the meowing of the cat and another unidentifiable noise. Walking up the shadowed stairs, Dumbledore's foot bumped into something soft and…warm. Lighting his wand, he moved it down to illuminate the obstacle in his path. A slight gasp escaped the great wizard's mouth as the tears freely flowed down his face. The body in his path lay on its face; arms sprawled at odd angles, and no wand nearby. He bent down and flipped the body onto its back. The confusion and shock was clearly evident on the tear-stained face, as the man in front of him turned out not to be James Potter but….Kyle Fisher?

"Accio Kyle's wand," Dumbledore murmured and picked up the sound of rushing wind on his left. He turned around just in time to catch the stick make its way to the caller. He touched the wand's tip with the tip of his own wand and, under his breath, muttered "Prior Incantato." The light blue wisp emitted out of tip Kyle's wand as two faces came to view, Jenny and Lily's, and then the two women's facial features were distorting till they reflected the person next to them.

Dumbledore shook his head in dismay, as the realisation of the actual events crashed down upon the old man's shoulders. He quickly performed the banishing charm, sending the wand back to its original spot and pointed his own wand at Kyle Fisher's body. Within a few seconds, Kyle now represented a dead James Potter, as the Wizarding community was expecting. Making his way upstairs, Dumbledore now knew to expect Jenny rather than Lily when he found the dead woman. He made his way to the blasted door on the second floor and once again was met with light brown hair sprawled behind Jenny rather than Lily's bright red. He quickly transfigured Jenny's body back into a reflection of Lily's before his ears caught the sniffling. He carefully walked over Jenny's body and towards the cot where a small mop of black messy hair greeted him.

"Harry, my dear boy," Dumbledore murmured, dumbfounded at the living baby boy. "How did you…?" his question was lost as his thoughts ran off in different directions, finally landing on the most seemingly plausible answer. He performed intricate movements with his wand as his mouth sped through the various enchantments, spells and ward charms. Once done, he surveyed his work and a sigh of peace was just on the tip of his tongue as the lightening scar flashed a bright red and Dumbledore saw the same red of Voldemort's eyes look back at him from the young, innocent face.

* * *

Dumbledore stayed quiet after retelling that memory, seemingly lost in his thoughts. James let out a cough to bring Dumbledore out of his reverie. There was so many questions he had but he had to get the most important one out first.

"What did that red light mean, Albus?"

"Harry had become a Horcrux."

"A hor- sorry, what?" James asked, the confusion clearly visible on his face.

"A horcrux," Lily murmured, tears falling fast and free down her horror-stricken face as her eyes washed over Dumbledore's face, hoping for it all to be some big April Fool's joke pulled a bit early, "is an object in which a wizard stores a part of his soul. It's really, _really_ dark magic and ruins not only the wizard but the object itself. Albus, can humans really be horcruxes?!" Lily rushed to ask.

"I didn't think so before, Lily. But the spells I had performed that night all hinted at Harry being a horcrux for Voldemort's soul. And afterwards, we even found his snake to be one."

"But then, Voldemort could not have been killed without every horcrux being destroyed first which would mean Harry…." Her voice trailed into silence, not wanting to voice her thoughts for the fear of them being true. Padfoot had told them what had happened but only now was she finding out that he had kept certain things to himself, and only now was Lily beginning to unfold the horrors that her young boy had had to face.

"Harry showed he truly belonged to Gryffindor, Lily. He gave himself up. He was willing to die to save the Wizarding community."

"WHAT?!" James voice bellowed. He had been trying to process the direction that this conversation had taken and was not enjoying it at all. True, he loved hearing how his son had done so much, been so brave but he enjoyed hearing the heroic bits; not the bits where his son had willingly walked to his death.

"You blamed me for his anger? Yes, I take it upon myself. After all, I was the one to send you away when you came back home that night. But I sent you away because Harry was now a horcrux. I knew Voldemort would come back, I had never doubted it. When others celebrated his downfall, I worried for his return. I did not want him to have eyes into your own house, into Harry's life when he returned back. That was why I sent you away; for your and for Harry's safety, but more for Harry's. Voldemort used the connection between him and Harry on various occasions, manipulating and exploiting it to force Harry to walk to his death. Sirius almost died because of it too. So now, do you understand? I did not wish to send you away and force you out of your only son's life, but I had no choice. I had to protect the people who trusted me and, it breaks my heart to admit this, I had to do everything I could – even split up a family undeserving to be victims of the war. I wish you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I have wronged you for what I thought were the right reasons. Your forgiveness is all I can and will ask for now."

James and Lily stared back at Albus' portrait, letting his words sink through and trying to focus on their surroundings through their blurred vision as the tears spilled unceremoniously down their exhausted faces.

"I'm sorry Albus," Lily began, her head bowed down in shame in front of her old Headmaster. "I'm sorry for having doubted you, and for giving you a right earful. I should have known you would only do what necessary… I forgive you in hopes you'll forgive me too."

"Lily, my dear wonderful Lily," Albus smiled, looking up at her through his piercing blue eyes. "I could never be mad at you. Plus, I have seen much worse than that anger in your very own Harry. Quite used to the Potter outburst, really. Though at least now I know where he gets it from."

James chuckled at that, "You have no idea, Albus! I've been having to deal with it, all on my own, for the past 2 decades! I think I should definitely blame you for that!"

Albus chortled as Lily smacked James on the arm, giving him a mocking death glare which James, nonetheless, shied away from. As the playful banter continued between the Headmaster and his old students, they almost missed the slight knock on the door.

"Come in," Albus called out, stopping the conversation half-way. He intentionally did not tell James and Lily to go hide. He knew, sooner or later, the Wizarding community would come to know what happened and for James and Lily to accept that, they would have to use every ounce of their infamous Gryffindor bravery.

The door opened and a man, in his early-forties, walked in with his head buried in the files he had come to present to his boss. He looked up, a small smile on his face, "Hey Albus. I was expecting Minerva to be here; she wanted the monthly report on the DADA classes."

"Ah, yes. Well, she had a class to teach, Professor, while I entertained some company here," Dumbledore answered, that old mischievous twinkle alight in his eyes as he gestured to the couple in front of him, with their backs turned to the man. The Defence Professor, with his sandy brown hair flopping down into his exhausted and scarred face, noted the familiar mop of black hair and bright red hair next to it, a smile crept on his face as he realised Harry and Ginny had come for yet another visit to their old Headmaster. Yet, he couldn't help but be curious as to why they were both sat so rigidly, rather than glancing back and greeting him.

The redhead awkwardly stood up, followed immediately by the man beside her. She half turned around before the files the Professor had been holding fell down with a thud and the papers unceremoniously scattered over the floor, but his eyes never left the green and hazel pair that cautiously stared back at him.

"Hey Remus," Lily whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I have a bad habit of delaying reactions and meetings... SUE ME. At least now you know what to expect next chapter, right? Riiiiight? Right. Till next time, then! Leave a review/comment about what you think about this chapter and where you wanna see the story develop and head to.**


	6. The Happiest Memory

**A/N: SORRY! I am so sorry for such a late update but this week's been super hectic! Apologies! :(**

**Also, thank you everyone for your reviews! A lot of you have asked that Harry never forgive his parents: sorry, but I am a sucker for cliché, happy endings. So that's not going to happen. He will forgive them but there will be a twist in the end - one you all might hate me for. But no worries, we are not near the end.**

**Other reviews, I know Dumbledore's reason was not the best. But there's more to that, which you will eventually see. Till then: enjoy chapter 6! Please tell me what you think of it; I wasn't particularly happy with it.**

* * *

_The Defence Professor noted the familiar mop of black hair and bright red hair next to it, a smile crept on his face as he realised Harry and Ginny had come for yet another visit to their old Headmaster. Yet, he couldn't help but be curious as to why they were both sat so rigidly, rather than glancing back and greeting him._

_The redhead awkwardly stood up, followed immediately by the man beside her. She half turned around before the files the Professor had been holding fell down with a thud and papers scattered over the floor, but his eyes never left the green and hazel pair that cautiously stared back at him._

_"Hey Remus," Lily whispered._

"Remus," Lily rushed after him, closely followed by James, as they made their way down the dimly-lit stone corridors, "come back! Please!"

Remus continued storming towards his classroom, down on the fourth floor. He walked straight through the door, banged it shut behind him and locked it, making sure it could only be opened from the inside. With anger pulsing through his veins, and the constant banging and shouting of Lily and James at his door, his headache became worse.

He strode to his office, past the door to the left and into the living quarters behind his office. Each Professor at Hogwarts was given a small suite to live in; with a small kitchenette, a tiny living room with two couches, a storage cupboard, a bedroom and a bathroom. It was small but it was Remus' home for 9 months of the year.

A majority of the Hogwarts student body knew that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. No longer did they question the once-a-month absence from class, or the deep scars that decorated his face, not even the sudden anger that would flash through him when the werewolf was close to surfing up on the week before the full-moon. They never voiced it out, though and Remus – though he knew deep down that everyone knew who he was – chose to blissfully ignore it. His students, though at first being scared of finding out their teacher was a werewolf, had gotten over it when they had seen the tenderness and passion with which he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. No way could a dark creature teach defence against dark magic with so much dedication and persuasion. And so the Hogwarts student continued lessons as normal, making sure to let pass the flashes of anger, and to not delve too much in the fact that their soft-natured teacher became a fierce monster, capable of murder, every month.

Remus made his way to his storage cupboard which he had expanded and enlarged to fit all the different potions being brewed. Two walls were lined with shelves that held potions ingredients – very much like the potions storage in the dungeons. On the opposite wall, hooks held the different cutting knives, stirring spoons, cauldrons and stools ready to be used. In the middle were currently three potions being brewed; the Wolfsbane potion for his upcoming transformation, the painkilling potion he would use post-transformation, and the Polyjuice potion that Harry had requested from him. He added the last necessary ingredient to the Wolfsbane before leaving it to brew. He then grabbed a small cup, poured a bit of the painkilling potion into it and took a large swig of the foul-tasting potion. He knew he shouldn't use up his store so quickly, but the pounding in his head was getting louder and more unbearable by the second.

The classroom and office were bewitched so that any noise in either place could be heard loud and clear by the Professor when they were in their quarters; just in case a student came knocking during an emergency. This was exactly why Remus could hear the continuous banging on his classroom door as Lily continued to plead her way in. Choosing to ignore it, he got ready for his next lesson – where (surprise, surprise!) Harry was coming in to teach his fourth years the Patronus Charm.

After the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts had adopted a system of 'guest speakers' that would come and lecture the students about the many horrors – or in the case of DADA, teach the students special wand works and duel techniques.. These lectures would be offered to the third years and above and would progress in depth as the years got older. McGonagall had decided that third years were old enough to be used to the Wizarding world, and young enough to appreciate the history. The tales of what had happened at the final Battle of Hogwarts had been distorted and deranged from student-to-student and these lectures provided every student the chance to learn how it happened, from those who had been part of it.

Remus wondered how Harry had taken to his parents return, and acting upon an on-the-spot decision, he grabbed his mirror and called out for "Harry Potter". The mirror's reflection glazed over before the fog disappeared to show Harry, intently staring at the mirror to see who was calling.

"Oh! Hey, Moony!" Harry's frown faltered to be replaced by a small smile. "I was just about to leave work to come to Hogwarts. Anything you need?"

"Well, yes. I need an explanation as to why your parents are currently banging on my classroom door?" Remus asked curtly, his displeasure clearly showing on his face.

"What the he-," Harry paused, his frown and anger returning. "What are they doing over there?!"

"Oh, so you know they're alive? Great! Was I the only o-?"

"No need to be like that, Remus. I just found out last night myself," Harry cut in sharply. He knew how insecure Remus could get about being kept out of loop for long but was in no mood to deal with an old man's insecurities.

"Well, come on over as soon as you can and tell me what's been going on. I am in _no_ mood to handle them right now!" Without waiting for a response, Lupin cut off the connection. Harry was pleased to hear that at least Remus wasn't as happy about their return as he was and so, without another minute's wait, he grabbed his briefcase and apparated to the Hogsmeade Main Road.

Just last night, Harry mused, he had walked down this same road to Hogwarts with his parents levitated and invisible behind him. So much had changed in the past few hours that Harry now doubted his life would ever be granted the normality and steadiness most people had and he craved. He stopped by the Three Broomsticks, grabbing two butterbeers to-go and continued making his way back up to Hogwarts.

Eventually making his way up to the fourth floor, he could hear the distinct murmur of voices in the direction he was headed. Assuming it was just students mulling around outside the Professor's classroom, he was surprised to find a redhead sitting with her back against the wall, leaning against the man she was talking to. Hearing his footsteps, they both sprung apart and looked up at the approaching figure.

Harry continued walking straight past them, ignoring when they tried calling to him, to the door marked 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'. "Remus, it's me. Open up!" He called out, knocking sharply on the door.

He heard footsteps approach on the other side and the spell lifted off as the door now gave in under Harry's touch. Walking straight in, with his parents following behind, Harry made his way alongside Lupin to the office behind the classroom.

"I got us some butterbeer," Harry said, placing the two glasses on the table and doubling them with a tap of his wand as he had not expected his parents to have stayed outside the DADA classroom. He handed one to each person in the room. "How long before class, Remus?"

**"**About," Remus checked his watch, "10 minutes."

"That's enough time, then." And so Harry proceeded to tell Remus all the events that had happened since the night before. His parents stayed quiet the whole time, getting seemingly more awkward by the minute. Remus nodded at the right times, glancing at Lily and James in the corner. James tried to interrupt at times but soon shut up when withering looks were given to him by either Remus or Harry. So it came as no surprise, when a distinct sigh of relief spread the room when the bell finally rang and both Harry and Remus leaped out of their chairs to get the lesson ready.

Going back into the classroom, they saw the seas of blue, red, green and yellow as they all found their seats. These lectures were designated so that every house had the chance to hear them out at the same time which meant that discussions got heated as the Slytherins upheld their pureblood paranoia while the other three houses defended their fellow muggleborns. No matter what happened, some things were never meant to change.

"Well then, everybody," Remus called out, immediately getting the class' absolute attention. "We have been learning the more intricate theories and ideas behind the Patronus Charm. I promised you all last lesson that today we would be learning how to actually perform it and even promised you a little additional surprise," he paused then to enjoy the curious and awaiting looks that spread on every face. Even the Slytherins – who tended to keep themselves looking bored and monotonous in Remus' classes – raised eyebrows in wait. "So, Mr. Potter here, who has come and given many lectures and tends to usually come and teach only more intricate and complicated magic, has kindly accepted to teach you guys the Patronus Charm." With that Remus stepped aside as the class politely applauded for Harry. They were used to the heroes of the war by then, though their first reaction in third year had been priceless; while some had just stared at them, their mouths gaping open, others had whooped and cheered as loud as they could – all supporting hoarse throats the next day.

Harry stepped up, nodding and smiling at the applause that greeted his name though he was vaguely aware of it. His attention, this time, was directed to the couple standing next to the back wall, intently looking at him with an odd look on their faces. Whether it was grief, pride or loss, Harry wasn't sure. All he knew was that he did _not_ want their pity. Choosing to ignore it, he turned his attention back to the little kids, cleared his thought before beginning with his pre-planned lesson.

"Well, Professor Lupin here owled me a few days ago requesting I teach you guys the Patronus Charm. This was, to say the least, a great shock from me because Professor Lupin here taught _me_ how to do the Patronus Charm when I was in third year. Nonetheless, the Patronus Charm is one of my favourite and perhaps one of the most beautiful spells if cast properly. A person's corporeal patronus takes on the form of their inner-reflection; much like an animagus. And it's also, very, very, _very_ useful if you ever end up face-to-face with a Dementor.

So, to give you an idea of what you will end up with as a final result of a properly cast corporeal patronus," Harry took a step back and withdrew his wand. He paused for a bit, letting his best memory fill him up, elate him from the inside, before saying the spell, "Expecto Patronum!"

A gasp filled the young students as a silver beast erupted from Harry's wand. It finally emerged, a full-grown stag, and trotted around the room. It paused as it neared James and Lily at the back, almost as though waiting for them to cast their own charms. The class' eyes stared intently at the stag, while Harry and Remus looked at the expressions on James and Lily's faces; pure and utter shock. It had been surprising enough for both of them when they had found out that their own Patronuses were compatible to each other; it was even more surprising to see that even their son had a Patronus to match theirs; the perfect family. So without hesitating for a moment longer, they both took out their wands and silently watched as their Patronuses erupted and joined the awaiting stag. James' stag was bigger than Harry's – reflecting upon the father-son relationship – whilst Lily's was a petite doe. They both trotted to Harry's stag and nuzzled his neck. But – as is known – the stag reflects upon its owner's attitude, Harry's stag shied away from the touch before disappearing into thin-air, soon followed by Lily and James' doe and stag.

An awkward silence filled the room, before Remus cleared out his thought, "Well, that's what a Patronus should look like. Um, well, anyways, please step away from your tables." The clatter of the chairs and tables pushing aside as students stood up filled the room and the moment between the Potters was lost. With a flick of his wand, Harry sent the tables and chairs to the side, clearing a practice space in the middle.

"I want you all to think of your happiest memory ever; the best memory you can think of. Close your eyes and let it fill you on the inside," Harry's voice was soft as each student paused, eyes closed and small smiles on their faces as their memories washed over them. "Feel the exact elated emotion you felt when it actually happened. Got it?" a small murmur of agreement filled the classroom. "Good. Now, keep that memory, that emotion etched into you, raise your wands and say the spell, "Expectro Patronum".

The shouts filled the room as each student tried to get an animal to erupt from the end of their wand. The most anyone managed were two students – a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw – who's wands emitted only a slight silver mist before dissolving into nothing.

Harry and Remus walked around the students, encouraging them with memories, wand movements, and incantations. James and Lily stood to the side, watching as how their son and best friend talked and laughed amongst the students. "Lils, what memory did you choose? You haven't been able to perform a patronus in so long," James whispered to his wife.

"It was from yesterday – at the cemetery. When I found out Harry had been alive this whole time," Lily whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: So, any ideas as to why that was Lily's best memory? What else were they expecting?**


	7. Welcome Back, Potters!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been so exhaustingly busy with school work, it's been absolute hell! Anyways, I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter as I did not proof-read it because I wanted to give you guys an update as soon as possible.**

**On another note, a lot of you have mentioned about some of the confusion building up in the previous chapters – it ****_is_**** all planned and everything will make sense in bits and pieces in different chapters.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 7!**

* * *

Sirius and Harry sat on the long table in Grimmauld Place's kitchen, watching Kreacher bustle about as he prepared the massive dinner party that Sirius was throwing for Lily and James. It was two weeks late because it had taken that long for Sirius to convince Harry to let him throw it. Harry was still mad at his parents along with Remus, Sirius was in bliss having his best friend back, and no one else had actually met the two even though they knew they had returned and knew the whole story (thanks to Ron's big mouth and inability to keep something as big as this a secret).

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Harry hesitantly began. For the past two weeks, Harry and Sirius had been dancing around the elephant in the room; not speaking a word about Lily and James sudden reappearance into their lives.

"Go for it, Harry," Sirius said, taking a long sip out of his coffee. Hermione had introduced them all to it and they were almost immediately hooked!

"Well, you welcomed mum and dad like it was old news," Harry began, not knowing how to continue.

"So?"

"Well, you went to Azkaban for them, Paddy! What the hell do you mean by "so"? They're the reason you spent almost a decade and a half of your life walking around as a convict, a murderer and a Death Eater! What's wrong with you?" Harry bellowed, not being able to keep the shock out of his voice or face.

"You're not looking at it the way I am. You and Moony were always too tempered for your own good."

"Well then, kindly explain to me how to look at it," Harry's voice dripped of sarcasm that Sirius chose to ignore.

"I went to Azkaban, yes. I spent almost 15 years as a murderer and convict before the Ministry cleared me and the Prophet published my innocence. But you know what I went to Azkaban for? Because I tried to kill Pettigrew; the man who had given in my best friend's life. True, Prongs didn't die. Jenns and Kyle did instead. But it could just have been Prongs and Lils. I have never regretted going after Pettigrew; not when I landed myself in Azkaban, not when I found out your dad and mum were alive. I'm an old man, Harry, I'm like, you know, 41!"

"Sirius, you're a wizard… that's still young," Harry mused at his godfather's dramatics.

"Yeah well, you know what I mean! Either way, I shouldn't spend my 40s hating on people – especially not my best friend. I spent half my life without my best friend, Harry. I've forgiven him for why he was away; I've forgiven him for everything; especially for Azkaban. I went there thinking he died, but I would have gone there for Jenns and Kyle too. Pettigrew betrayed Prongs and Lily thinking they would be the ones to die. His intentions were such, and I'm just lucky that Prongs is still alive today. Now do you get it?"

"Yeah… I guess it kinda makes sense. But Paddy, I can't forgive them. I went through so much, you know? They just weren't there and they come back expecting me to welcome them, I don't know!" Harry exclaimed, finally opening up all his confusion and emotions to someone who had always played the father-role.

"Listen Harry, I can't tell you what to do or not to do. Just know, Prongs and Lily had their reasons for staying away; some stupid, some not so stupid. But they're your parents and you're their son. Sooner or later, you will have to forgive them. Everything they ever did, it was for you – even leaving you. Just take some time, yeah? But be civil, at least. Especially tonight! PLEASE? For me?" Sirius asked, immediately turning into a black shaggy dog and giving Harry the best puppy eyes Harry had ever seen any dog pull off.

"I'll do it, I'll DO IT! Turn back!" Harry managed through his bursts of laughter, "I can't stand you looking so cute!"

"No need to be gay about it, Harry. I know I'm good-looking and all, but Ginny wouldn't appreciate it!" Sirius chided, winking at his godson.

"Sod off!" Harry grinned back, rolling his eyes and standing up to go up to his room.

"Language, child! Have I taught you no manners?" Sirius asked, feigning surprise and putting his hand over his heart.

Harry paused, thinking long and hard, trying to suppress the cheeky grin on his face, "Um, not really Padfoot…" before running out of the kitchen as Sirius charmed a crumpled piece of paper to keep bumping into Harry's head.

* * *

Molly Weasley bustled into the kitchen, levitating a large serving pot in front of her, with the rest of the Weasley clan following behind her. She placed the pot in the middle of the table, giving orders to Kreacher on how to serve it while Ron walked up to Sirius as the rest of the Weasleys took their usual places on the table, talking amongst themselves and to Remus, Kingsley and Tonks.

"Hey Snuffles," Sirius winced at the infuriating nickname Ron insisted on calling him. He had, really, only used it to make sure he could talk to Harry privately when Umbridge was at Hogwarts.

"How many times, Ron? How many times?" He muttered under his breath.

James burst out laughing behind Sirius, tears springing to his eyes. "Snuffles? Really Paddy? Padfoot wasn't good enough for you?"

"Sod off, Prongs," Sirius glared at him, causing James to bend over his knees to balance himself as the tears streamed through his eyes.

Finally straightening up, he thrust a hand out at Ron, grinning from ear-to-ear, "James Potter, kiddo. And who might you be?"

"Ron Weasley, I'm a friend of Harry's," Ron grinned back. It was hard to stay solemn or formal in James' presence. He had the kind of personality that could even have McGonagall laughing.

"From work? You an Auror too, then?"

"I am an Auror, yes. But Harry and I have been friends since our first year at Hogwarts."

Sirius swooned from behind them, jumping onto James' back to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, he is the James to Harry's Sirius! The sun to Harry's sky! The stars to his moon! The burrito to his Spain! The -"

"I'm not gay, Padfoot" Harry cut in, entering the kitchen and looking scarred. "You on the other hand…"

"Never had a decent girlfriend," James finished, shoving Sirius off him.

"Great. Now I have to deal with two Potters on my back," Sirius groaned from the ground where he had been unceremoniously dumped by James.

"Harry, m'boy!" Molly cried and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "How are you? Eating well? Is Sirius taking good care of you? How's work going? I haven't seen you in so long!"

Harry's reply came muffled back until Mrs. Weasley finally let go of him, holding him at arm length to get a good look at his health, "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gasped for breath. "I'm eating well, Paddy's taking care, work's great and I'll try drop in sometime."

"That's my boy!" Mrs. Weasley affectionately rubbed his hair, before turning around to meet James.

"James! How are you?" she cried, pulling James into a similar hug. "What happened? You must tell us how you survived!"

"Molly, it's great seeing you again, it really is! I've missed your cooking! And we'll tell you all, I promise you. But after dinner! I can't wait to taste what you've made!" James charmed his way into Molly's good books, knowing her weakness of compliments when it came to her cooking.

"Oh, hush now! Always a pleasure!" Molly waved it off, a blush creeping up her neck. She quickly bustled off to the stoves to check on Kreacher.

"Always the charmer, James" Lily rolled her eyes as she made her way past the boys to help Molly and Kreacher set everything up.

Harry and Ron walked a bit off the side, away from everyone else, in search of Hermione. Finding her and dragging her away from Tonks, the trio made quietly made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room with the Black family tapestry.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Your dad's pretty awesome, mate," Ron exclaimed, plopping down on the couch and setting his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Well, as he may be – so is your mother, by the way Harry – that is not relevant, Ronald," Hermione, though she loved Ron endlessly, still found him a tad bit slow at times. "Harry, have you forgiven them yet?"

"No, I haven't. Nor do I think I will be anytime soon," Harry's answers always became short and cold when anyone brought up the topic of forgiving his parents and "moving on". He did not, for a second, believe their bullshit about having to leave Harry because of Voldemort's threat and because everyone else believed them to be dead. From all the stories Sirius had told him about his parents, the one thing he had gathered was that they were _not_ cowards. Yet the story they so proudly told everyone else said nothing _but_ that they were cowards.

Soon Mrs. Weasley's cries were heard around Grimmauld Place as she dragged everyone into the kitchens for the Potters' welcoming dinner. The long table was burdened with both Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher's best stews, salads and puddings.

"O'owamarawerthaba!" Ron munched on his chicken looking at Sirius and James sitting opposite him.

"Ron! Swallow your food, first!" Lily chided from next to James, looking aghast at the bits of chewed up food dropping out of Ron's mouth as he spoke. He mumbled a quick apology, looking abashed at being scolded by a woman he'd just met.

"I meant to say, so now the Marauders are back!"

"Wait, Marauders?" George leaned in from slightly further up the table, a curious light in his eyes. "What did you say about the Marauders, Ron?"

"The Marauders," Ron pointed a lazy hand at James and Sirius in front of him and at Remus next to George.

"Wait, so you're the Marauders?" George's eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he took in the general nod and shrug from the three men. "The Marauders of the Marauders Map?"

"In the flesh" James threw a wink at George. "How do you know about that anyways?"

"Nicked it out of Filch's office, of course!" George grinned, finally meeting his heroes in the flesh. His grin only slightly faltered when he realised Fred had never gotten to meet them. Shaking the thought out of his head as fast as it had come crashing in, he turned his attention back to the Marauders.

James and Sirius roared with laughter as they tried to, between gasps, retell how it had ended up there. "We pulled a prank, right after our N.E. , you see. We let out fireworks in the Great Hall, changed the Slytherin's into ferrets and weasels by spiking their drinks," James took a breath to steady his laughter as Sirius continued barking next to him, tears of mirth streaming down, "and a bunch of other little stuff and actually took the blame for them all seeing as it was our last day at Hogwarts. Well, Filch caught us and asked us to turn in our pockets and Padfoot here gave it up."

"I did not give it up!" Sirius managed between laughs. "That old hag took it off me!"

"My twin and I took it from his office in our first year," George began telling them, his eyes reflecting an overload of contradicting emotions from laughter to pain, from happiness to sorrow. "He left his office to get something or the other and we rummaged his drawers and found it. I don't think he ever managed to work it!" A roar of laughter followed his comment; even Remus was involuntarily chuckling at the rush of memories.

Once the laughter had died out, James picked up on the off-bit of George's confession, "You have a twin? Where is he?" the laughter was still alight on James face but everyone else on the table, close to the group either looked down with the same sorrow on their eyes or with pity at George and Mrs. Weasley.

"He died," George mumbled, a small forced smiled embracing his face, "in the Battle of Hogwarts." Remus clapped a supporting hand on his shoulder before swiftly turning the conversation back to the many hands the Marauders Map had traveled through.

Once dinner was over, the group made their way out of the kitchens and into the living room where they lounged on the sofas or the floor, lost in their own conversations. As everyone cheered on Harry and Ron's game of chess, no one noticed the silver falcon patronus as it made its way to Tonks, who's head was resting on Remus' shoulder as she watched the game unfold. The voice that came out of it was deep and panicked.

"Tonks, there's been an attack."

Before anyone knew, the perky little Head of Aurors Office had apparated, but not before she managed to spill her tea over the couch. A few minutes passed of tense silence, where Harry and Ron miserably tried to focus on their chess match. Giving up, Harry sat back next to Ginny, playing with her fingers to distract himself from the gnawing worry. This time, everyone noticed the silver wolf that came and, in Tonks' demanding voice, delivered its message to Harry and Ron.

"All Aurors report to Diagion Alley, in front of Gringott's. Death Eater attack, _NOW_. We're outnumbered!"

Three loud pops were heard around the room as Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated before the wolf even finished the message.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this! If not, leave me a review on what you wanna see happen, etc, etc. and even if you do, gimme a review! Thanks! :)**


	8. The Attack

**A/N: Forgive me. I'm not quite punctual with updates, am I? Sorry! Just been very, very, veeeeeery busy. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you so much for all your reviews! 3**

* * *

"_Tonks, there's been an attack."_

_Before anyone knew, the perky little Head of Aurors Office had apparated, but not before she managed to spill her tea over the couch. A few minutes passed of tense silence, where Harry and Ron miserably tried to focus on their chess match. Giving up, Harry sat back next to Ginny, playing with her fingers to distract himself from the gnawing worry. This time, everyone noticed the silver wolf that came and, in Tonks' demanding voice, delivered its message to Harry and Ron._

"_All Aurors report to Diagion Alley, in front of Gringott's. Death Eater attack, NOW. We're outnumbered!"_

_Three loud pops were heard around the room as Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated before the wolf even finished the message._

* * *

Jets of green, red, blue, purple were whizzing past, bodies were collapsing, children were screaming as families were separated by the oncoming cult of masked killers. The Aurors had been split into two groups; The Soldiers and the Security.

The Soldiers started throwing their own spells back at the Death Eaters, hoping to bring down as many as possible. The Security, on the other hand, was trying to usher as many innocent bystanders as they could to the wall separating Muggle London. Other witches and wizards of age began apparating away from the scene. The Aurors had given everyone two minutes before an anti-apparation ward was set in place over Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and people rushed to leave the area before they were engulfed in its murders.

Harry, Ron and Neville led three of the six different groups from the Soldiers to opposite directions; forcing the Death Eaters to split up, making it easier for the Aurors to bring them down. Harry couldn't see where his group or any of the other Aurors were or who they were fighting but before he could even form a coherent thought to go and search with them to re-strategise, he found himself face-to-face with Mulciber.

"Hello, Potter" he sneered. "Surprising how we always meet under such…exciting circumstances."

"A real joy, Mulciber" Harry rolled his eyes.

The two encircled each other, neither making the first move, both waiting to see what the other did.

"Stupefy!" Harry turned to see who had cast the spell that had Mulciber crumpled to the floor and found a half-annoyed, half-amused Ginny shrug her shoulders, "you were taking too long."

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"The whole Order came, Harry! We couldn't possibly sit back while you were all fighting Death Eaters," Ginny was perplexed that Harry would even consider such an idiotic, cowardly scenario. "Even your mum and dad came."

"They…they're here? Why? Not everyone knows they're alive though!" He shouted, the anger flaring inside him as he shot a few Death Eaters approaching him.

"Now is neither the time nor the place, Harry. We'll talk later," and before Harry could say another word, Ginny had retreated away from him and landed herself in a duel with two masked killers.

* * *

Hermione led a group of three witches and wizards towards the once-standing Gringotts Bank. Four years ago, when Harry, Ron and her had escaped from the Bank on the back of a dragon, it had taken the goblins only a month to fix the burning rubble. But this, this was dark magic. This would take a lot more than just a month.

The once majestic, white marble building was now nothing but a crumpled heap of cement, brick and dead bodies. Goblins, witches and wizards alike could be found buried under the ruins; some with just a body part left.

Lily had joined Hermione, and was bent down, trying to lift a particularly large lump of rock off an almost dead goblin. The usual grouchy, small creature now looked helpless as the tears slid down its wrinkled face and past its mangled nose, "Save…me," he choked back, looking at the two women in front of him.

"On three, Mrs. Potter," Hermione muttered. "One..two…"

"Wingardium Leviosa," both voices echoed, lifting the rock off the goblin.

Hermione went back to looking for anymore possible survivors of the blast, helping Luna bring them back to Lily who was healing them as best as she could with the limited resources she had.

Her hand kept shaking as she attempted to pour some dittany on a wizard who was missing a chunk of flesh from his leg. Hermione gently took it off her, applied the dittany and laid the man away from the rubble and the fight. She walked back to Lily, pulling her into a tight hug.

"My son and my husband…they're out there," Lily cried into Hermione's shoulder, feeling strangely comforted in the arms of a young girl. "Voldemort's gone. Why is this still going on?"

"Because Mrs. Potter, their leader has died but he did not kill their ambitions with him. Harry will be fine, so will Mr. Potter. Harry's done this so many times before and from what we've heard, Mr. Potter's no coward himself. They'll be fine," it felt awkward and out of place for Hermione to be attempting to comfort a woman she had never met before but yet was still close to her.

"Thank you, dear. I'm just…being silly, really," Lily laughed, a sob barely hidden in her voice. She took in the frizzy brown hair and gentle chocolate eyes of the girl in front her; genuine love filled her for this young girl she had just met. "I'm glad Harry had friends like you, Hermione. It makes me feel less guilty for not being there for him."

They got back to work till all they heard from beyond the broken wall was complete silence.

* * *

Pops were heard all over Grimmauld Place as the Order regrouped back at their old Headquarters. There was no more Order of the Phoenix as such anymore but the cause was still there, and for as long as the cause remained, the fighters would too.

Remus and Sirius rushed back into the living room to find Lily tending to Luna's slight cuts and bruises and George's knee which was sticking out at an awkward and quite unnatural angle.

"Always knew it'd be useful to have a Healer in our midst, Lils" Sirius smiled warmly at her, observing how her fingers gingerly worked over her patients; with the utmost care and concern.

"I had a lot of practice with you Marauders, didn't I?" She laughed back – but it was a hollow laugh. She had been hoping that James would be with Sirius but everyone had come back into the living room and there was still no sign of James, Harry or Ron. She wasn't too concerned for them, though. She was told the Aurors would have to go back and report to the Ministry and the Auror Office but that still didn't explain James' absence.

Though Neville had returned, he hadn't been able to tell them much besides that six Aurors had been killed in the fight, with three Death Eaters captured. The civilian casualties, on the other hand, had been monstrous with over 40 dead and almost 90 injured.

They waited in silence for their return, hoping for some more news on the captures of the Death Eaters. About an hour passed and Lily, Ginny and Hermione were getting agitated, pacing about or biting their nails and glancing over and over again at the seconds that ticked by with no news of their men.

Finally, after what seemed like two hours, a loud crack was heard in the kitchen. Not a few seconds later, a dishevelled, bruised and teary-eyed Ron entered the room.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Hermione shrieked before racing over to wrap her arms around her boyfriend.

He didn't pay her much attention though, as his eyes landed on Ginny and Lily looking expectantly at him. How was he supposed to break the news to them? He took a deep breath, searching for the strength needed to deliver the dreaded news. His eyes scanned the room, looking at the growing worry etched on every face as the worst scenario played in each of their heads. Guilt stabbed Ron as he realised their worst scenarios, that they were hoping Ron would be able to slate clean, were all true. With a deep breath and in a voice much too firm to reflect upon his true shattering, "Harry and James," he began but stopped shortly at the audible gasps that echoed from the two redheads as the truth dawned on them. "They're missing."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think has happened?! Are they dead, brutally injured, run off, or idk, whaddya think? I know, it's quite a short chapter but i just wanted to get an update up before I was killed in my sleep. Forgive me, my minions! Till next time! Please review! :)**


	9. Heroes and Hostages

**A/N: Here you go, the longest Chapter yet and probably one of my favourites - especially the first bit! Hope you guys enjoy and please leave me reviews! I miss them :( but thank you to all you who have reviewed it so far. Love you guys!**

* * *

Previously:

_Finally, after what seemed like two hours, a loud crack was heard in the kitchen. Not a few seconds later, a dishevelled, bruised and teary-eyed Ron entered the room._

_"Oh, thank Merlin!" Hermione shrieked before racing over to wrap her arms around her boyfriend._

_He didn't pay her much attention though, as his eyes landed on Ginny and Lily looking expectantly at him. How was he supposed to break the news to them? He took a deep breath, searching for the strength needed to deliver the dreaded news. His eyes scanned the room, looking at the growing worry etched on every face as the worst scenario played in each of their heads. Guilt stabbed Ron as he realised their worst scenarios, that they were hoping Ron would be able to slate clean, were all true. With a deep breath and in a voice much too firm to reflect upon his true shattering, "Harry and James," he began but stopped shortly at the audible gasps that echoed from the two redheads as the truth dawned on them. "They're missing."_

* * *

A loud sound and excruciating pain.

That was what Harry first felt. His cheek was immediately sore and the pain made him wince into consciousness. He grunted as he felt pain erupt all over his body.

"Thank Merlin!" a voice near him muttered. It was distinctly familiar. He heard something shuffle a bit further away from him, followed by a thud and a grunt on his right. Harry willed his eyes to open but they refused to obey the orders his brain was sending out.

"Harry" the voice called out again. Harry simply mumbled something incoherent in response, still trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. It was unbearably familiar but slightly more gruff and concerned than he was probably used to hearing it. It reminded him of Sirius, but slightly softer. It reminded him of a reassuring voice he had once heard coming out of a room in Grimmauld Place. It reminded him of a shock of red hair. Wait, Ginny? No, it was too low. It was definitely a man.

Harry's eyes finally managed to open but there was no use. It was almost just as dark wherever he was. The only light in the room was a thin white line seeping under the door. Harry tried to prop himself on his elbows and sit up but a sharp pain in his leg affirmed it broken.

"Easy, kiddo," the voice breathed out. Harry turned his head sharply to the right, the pain in his leg having momentarily distracted him from the company he had. Rough, calloused hands grabbed Harry's arms and slid him across to the wall, propping him in a sitting position.

He then heard the man get up, walk across to the door and bend down to the silhouette of a tray by the door. The only bit of the man that actually showed from the little light coming through the door as he bent down was his hair; an untidy mop growing in every direction.

"Dad?" Harry finally found his voice. Everyone had picked up on it and pointed it out to Harry that even though he was unforgiving towards his parents, he still called them 'mum and dad' when referring to them or calling out to them. It had infuriated him to no ends and he had yet to figure out why he couldn't think of them as James and Lily.

"He speaks!" James chuckled, coming back with a goblet and a plate. "Here," he thrust it into Harry's hands, "saved this for you."

Harry's eyes were adjusting to seeing at least silhouettes and he greedily drank the water offered as his eyes roamed the room to try and figure out where he was. "Did you have any?" Harry surprised himself by asking. James was glad Harry couldn't see as well yet because the look of shock that passed over his features was quite embarrassing to him too. He hadn't expected his son to care enough to ask.

"Um, just a little. They don't seem to realise there's two of us," James shrugged even though Harry couldn't see. He was even more surprised when Harry thrust the half empty goblet into his hands and balanced the plate in between them both. "Uh, thanks," he mumbled as an awkward reply.

"Where are we? Any idea?" Harry asked as he nibbled slowly on a piece of dry bread.

"No idea, though I heard them mentioning 'Lestrange'? Maybe Bellatrix is in charge here?" James asked, a sudden shiver running through his body that had nothing to do with the slightly cold dungeon.

"No, it's not Bellatrix," Harry absentmindedly replies back, trying to put any possible pieces of the puzzle together.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's dead. Molly killed her."

"Whoa, who'd have expected?"

"Not surprising. She attacked Ginny. Would have done it myself if I hadn't been battling Voldemort at the time," Harry frowned at the memory of Bellatrix cackling as her spell hit Ginny.

Before James could figure out what to say, the door was banged open and a large shadow filled the passage. Both Harry and James shielded their eyes as the sudden light blinded their sight.

"Well, well, well," the man sneered. Once Harry's eyes adjusted, he recognised the man to be one of the newer recruits the Ministry had been trying to capture; Haytren. "What do we have here, eh? The boss can't wait to see you, Potter." He spat on the floor as though simply saying the name stung him. "He wants ta see you first," he nodded at Harry, taking a step towards him.

"NO," growled James. "Take me, not my son." He took the last few steps to stand right in front of Harry, blocking him from Haytren's sight.

"Aw, would ya look at that? Daddy back ta save your sorry behind eh, Potter?" Haytren sneered. Blasting James away with a flick of his wand, he handcuffed and bound Harry with a tight rope before levitating him out of the room, banging the door close behind him.

James heard the loud lock as the door and every hope of his escape closed on his face. He slumped back to the wall, tears stinging his eyes as he heard Harry's first howl of pain from floors above. Every scream he heard, was just another stab in his heart.

* * *

Harry tried in vain to keep himself from giving his captures the satisfaction.

"Crucio!" Lestrange grinned.

The spell upon contact with Harry's skin, sliced right through it. It felt like burning red rods of iron were being pushed through Harry's body by invisible hands. His blood was boiling in his veins, threatening to burst them. His bones were shattering like glass. And just as suddenly, it was lifted off – nothing more than a torturous nightmare.

"Now then, Potter. Answer my question," Lestrange bent his face close to Harry's. "How did you kill the Dark Lord?" He stood back up, and started pacing in front of Harry. "The greatest wizard alive, undefeatable, powerful. How did you, a lowly half-blood, kill him?"

"There was nothing great about him," Harry managed to say through clenched teeth. "He was nothing more than a mortal."

"LIES!" bellowed Lestrange, shooting another spell at Harry.

This time, Harry's walls crashed down again and his howls echoed off walls.

"Now, let's try again, shall we?"

"Nothing could save him. He was meant to die, Lestrange," Harry gasped back.

Without another word, Lestrange cast another Crucio on Harry.

Once Harry's body had stopped writing on the floor, Lestrange growled, "What do you say now, Potter?"

"Again," was all Harry muttered, mentally and physically preparing himself for the pain.

And Lestrange granted him his wish. After four more blasts of pain and no response from Harry, Lestrange ordered him to be sent back to the dungeons.

"Bring the other one," he bellowed at Haytren.

The door was once again banged open and Harry thrust forward. Haytren had fixed Harry's leg so that he wouldn't have to use his wand to levitate Harry and instead could use his wand to for much more entertaining things. Harry had soon figured Haytren was entertained by slicing cuts and bruises into Harry.

James caught Harry before he fell, stood him back up and searched his son for the extent of the damage done. Harry slumped in his father's arms, having lost the will or the energy to stand strong against the attack.

Before either of them knew it, James was being dragged along the dimly lit corridor towards the "boss".

* * *

Days passed with the same routinely torture, two insufficient meals a day, and bored visits from Haytren and two other Death Eaters who would come to inflict some pain on both father and son while Lestrange was out and they had nothing better to do (so Harry and James had learned from their constant bickering).

Harry and James were leaning on the wall, trying to find a slightly comfortable position to rest that would not have them whimpering in pain because of all their cuts and bruises. They had been becoming more and more civil towards each other purely for the sake of hearing another voice, to hold on to their slipping sanity.

"What does he ask you, Harry? When they take you away?" James mumbled with his eyes half closed.

"He wants to know how I killed Voldemort," Harry replied back, in the same slumped against the wall, eyes half closed position as James was.

"Why do they want to know that?"

"Lestrange wants to be the new Voldemort," Harry filled him in on the knowledge the Aurors had been collecting over the past few months. "He wants to know where Voldemort went wrong in achieving immortality, so he can gain it and continue on to a Third Wizarding War."

"Which is why he hasn't killed us yet, right? He thinks we both know something that we're not letting on?"

"Exactly," Harry nodded. He wouldn't say it but he had become impressed and awed by his father's remaining Auror skills of deduction and strategy.

They had spent nights planning an escape route, trying to figure out the location of possible exists whenever they were dragged across to see Lestrange. But they had yet to make a decent, plausible escape plan seeing they had nothing to draw a map on, couldn't even see the dungeon they were in and most of all, they had no clue where their wands were.

"But, I understand why he thinks you know…but why does he think I know something?" James voiced after a while, being unable to answer that himself.

"He thinks I know and he probably thinks I've told you something about it, that could be a possibility," Harry answered. He took a deep breath before saying something that had been scratching at his guilt-ridden conscious for days, "I'm sorry dad. For dragging you into this all. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't apologise, Harry. I chose to come after you that day. And I'm glad I'm here with you, I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you again or of not knowing what's happened to you. At least while I'm here I know you're alive," James murmured back.

"Why did you leave, dad?" Harry blurted, finally finding the courage, the words and the moment to get his answers.

"I…your mum wanted to be the one to tell you, Harry," James mumbled lamely. Truth be told, he had been waiting for when his son would ask him that, he wanted to tell Harry everything; from start to end. That day when he had told Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore Jenny and Kyle's story, the Veritaserum's effect had ended before everything could be blurted out. But now that the moment had come, he found his strength seeping out.

"Please, dad. I don't know if we'll even make it out to see her again," Harry pleaded.

"I..but…okay. I'll tell you everything," James bowed his head in defeat. He took a deep breath and said.

* * *

Sirius' agitated form paced around the kitchen as Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lily huddled around the end of the table, poring over maps and documents that Ron and Hermione had managed to sneak out of the Ministry from various Departments.

Days had passed with Aurors checking over all known pureblood residences (especially those known to belong to Death Eaters) and just earlier that day, a report had been filed to Ron of the increase Death Eater activity around the Lestrange Manor.

Hermione having used all her contacts and exploiting a crush that one of the employees at the Department of Internal Affairs had on her, had managed to gain a confidential map of Lestrange Manor. After the Second Wizarding War, every Wizarding house had to submit a map and location of all their houses to the Ministry or else face punishment by law. Even the Death Eaters, who had stopped their acts, had submitted these maps. Most people had forgotten that the Ministry still owned and had access to such information and went about their normal lives once the paranoia of the 'Ministry In Our Homes' campaign had died down.

"I still don't like that you have to go on a date with that Darren bloke," Ron muttered for about the sixth time in the past two hours.

"Whatever gets us to Harry and his dad, Ron. Stop whining!" Ginny growled, shutting her brother up. Her usual bright, full of life personality had died down, reflecting on a memory of a Ginny that had only once before been seen by anyone; when Harry had gone hunting for Horcruxes.

Lily looked simply like an older version of Ginny but with faded emerald eyes rather than Ginny's dying chocolate. She sat beside Ginny, gently patting her hand as she too pored over the map in front of her, trying to plan a decent rescue plan to save her son and her husband. She glanced over at the red head sitting next to her and a ghost of a smile passed over her as she remembered the first time she had laid eyes on her son's girlfriend.

* * *

James was walking over to through, weaving his way through the guests, as she set the used plates into the sink for Kreacher to wash. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her close and giving her a small peck on the lips. "I think our little boy's found his girl," he grinned at her.

"What makes you so sure?" Lily asked, amused at the growing curiosity in her husband's eyes and his eagerness to meet the girl he deemed his future daughter-in-law.

"She's a redhead!" James exclaimed, as though it was the most obvious explanation.

"Um," Lily frowned, trying to see the connection, "and…?"

"And, my lovely Lilykins, all Potters fall for redheads," James explained, rolling his eyes at his wife's lacking observation. "You met my mum, right? What was she?" James asked, "a redhead, of course!" he didn't even bother waiting for Lily's reply. "And then I fall for you, right? And you are…a redhead, too! So was my grandmother, and so it makes sense!"

Lily laughed at her husband's analysis and theories but couldn't help but agree that maybe, just maybe, he might have had a point. "Well then, show me my future daughter-in-law!"

James half dragged her to the other side of the room and pointed to the redhead girl chatting with a boy who had introduced himself to Lily as "Harry's best friend's older brother's wife's brother-in-law's younger sister's big brother". It had taken her a good ten minutes and a visual representation of what he said to finally figure out he was Ron's older brother, George. The young sister he had mentioned was probably the one he was talking to right now. Lily approached them and gently tapped the girl's shoulder. She whirled around and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um, hello," she muttered, blushing furiously. "It is nice meeting you, Mrs. Potter."

Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing at the young girl's shy and awkward stance. It reminded her of the very first time she had met James' mother and had been just as flustered and conscious. "Hey," she grinned. "And who is this pretty lady who's taken my son, hmm?"

"Uh, well, um, Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she answered, still a bit flustered as she absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"I bet you didn't expect to have to go through the whole 'Meet the Parents' when you decided to date Harry. Sorry to disappoint you!" Lily laughed.

"Well, to be honest, no. Didn't think I'd have to. But, oh well," she gave a small shrug and offered the first smile.

Lily and Ginny had spent quite some time after that, discussing and laughing at their guys, sharing embarrassing stories and complaining about the current witches fasion, all while sipping a hot cup of tea and enjoying each others company.

* * *

"Ginny," Lily whispered to the girl next to her, feeling the mother inside of her clawing to break out.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"We're both having to go through it, don't apologise Lily!" Ginny chided.

Lily chuckled and was just about to answer her back before Remus interrupted the small conversations.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! Here's the final plan," he said. For the next hour, Remus explained the different routes, strategies and final touches to the otherwise flawless – or at least everyone hoped it was – rescue plan that they had devised to save the two Potters. "Any questions?" he asked at the end of his explanation.

"When do we go?" Lily asked.

Remus looked at Lily, taking in her drawn, tired appearance, and her bright eyes shining full of renowned hope and determination. And in that moment, he forgave her for all they had done. True, he didn't know the whole story yet but he would find out, and when he did, he would welcome back his two best friends with open arms. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: So I love the first bit because ever James/Lily fanfic I read had the teen James, full of life, reckless, etc. So I thought I'd add a bit of that fatherly love he had in him. I hope you guys liked this - please review! :)**


	10. And Maybe The Truth Shall Set You Free

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so this is the chaaaaapter. You find out almost everything about the Lily and James 20 year disappearance in this one. I think I've covered everything but if I missed anything out, lemme know! And please review! Thanks! :D**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Why did you leave, dad?" Harry blurted, finally finding the courage, the words and the moment to get his answers._

"_I…your mum wanted to be the one to tell you, Harry," James mumbled lamely. _

"_Please, dad. I don't know if we'll even make it out to see her again," Harry pleaded._

"_I..but…okay. I'll tell you everything," James bowed his head in defeat. He took a deep breath and said._

* * *

_**31**__**st**__** October, 1981**_

_"Harry," Lily cried, her voice carrying up the dark staircase, silent tears traveling down her face as she kicked some fallen rubble out of her way. She could just make out James' muffled footsteps in the kitchen as he moved around. Her foot met with something soft, and her breath hitched at the sight of a black mop of hair. She swiftly turned over the body to see James' body._

_"JAMES?!" Lily shrieked, falling to her knees. She heard footsteps and then felt strong arms lift her up and James enveloped her into his chest. She could feel his own body shaking as he looked down at Kyle's body – well, Kyle in James' form._

_James held Lily's hand as he navigated her up the stairs towards the sounds of footsteps he could hear in Harry's room. Opening the door, wands held out, Lily and James came face to face with their old Headmaster._

_"James, Lily!" He cried, the sorrow and the relief clear in his sharp blue eyes._

_Lily almost rushed to Dumbledore, before James roughly yanked her back. His wand's light shone on Dumbledore's face as he growled out their security question, "What did you say to me and Lily, back in our seventh year, when we had our first Heads meeting with you and me and Lily argued in front of you?"_

_The tears still ran down Dumbledore's wrinkled face yet his voice was calm as he replied, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, love is the last victory. I hope you will use your positions this year to finally delve deep into your hearts."_

_James let go of Lily as she rushed past Dumbledore to the small baby sleeping in the cot. She held the baby's small wrist with gentle care, checking for a pulse, before lifting him off the cot and hugging him tight. "How is he alive, Dumbledore?" she whispered into her baby's hair._

_"I do not know, Lily. But the prophecy, it seems, has come true. Voldemort has…lost his powers, we can say," Dumbledore smiled at the shocked faces on the Potters._

_"Where's Voldemort? Has he died?" James rushed through his questions._

_"No, James. I do not think Voldemort has died. I believe he has lost his powers. I believe he will come back," Dumbledore calmly replied._

_"James," Lily said, turning to her husband. "We must leave. Before anything else can happen."_

_"No," Dumbledore interjected. "The world believes you two to be dead. Harry will be safe as long as it is believed he survived. You both must go."_

_"But-", James began._

_"You will endanger Harry by staying with him," Dumbledore cut James. "He will be safe. I will ensure his safety. James, Lily, you must go. Now."_

_And before either James or Lily could argue with their Professor, Dumbledore raised his wand on two of his favourite students and said, "I'm sorry. Someday, you will understand and you will forgive me. Obliterate."_

_James and Lily's eyes unfocused and Dumbledore quickly transfigured James and Lily to look like a middle-aged couple, he handed them two already packed bags and said, "Your names are Henry and Chloe Jenkins. You have no kids and no family. This portkey," he handed them a toothbrush, "will take you to China where you will be starting your new life after the death of Henry's mother."_

_The toothbrush glowed blue and before they knew it, Henry and Cleo Jenkins were beginning their new lives in China and as the night ended, Lily and James Potter's existence did too._

* * *

"But wait," Harry said. "If Dumbledore wiped your memories out, then how did you come back to Britain? How long did you stay in China for? When did you find out what really happened? I don't underst-"

"Harry, calm down." James chuckled weakly, his ribs aching from today's round of Cruciatus Curses he had had to endure. "That's just the beginning. Let me continue." He took a deep, shaky breath, wincing at the sudden pain in his chest and continued on from where he had left off.

"So Lily, well now Chloe, and I moved left Godric's Hollow; new place, new identity. Dumbledore had, somehow, arranged a house and jobs for us using his contacts. Though, I don't think any of them knew that we were James and Lily, they really did think Dumbledore needed to urgently move Henry and Chloe. We lived for, I think, 15 years in China. It was actually quite a wonderful place and there was very little news from Britain that reached China. Lily can actually speak fluent Mandarin!" Harry stayed silent, letting his father continue his usual ramblings about his mother. He seemed to do that almost every day, tell Harry little bits and pieces about Lily, how they had started going out in the middle of their seventh year, how he had proposed to her, their wedding a few years later. Harry would stay quiet, soaking in the exclusive stories of his parents' past that he never thought he'd be able to learn about.

"So," Harry cut in. Right now, he did not want to know his mother's fluency in languages. "What happened after that? How did you guys find out?"

* * *

_Henry and Chloe walked hand in hand down Jingling gu, or the Wizards Alley as the foreigners called it, stopping here and there to greet shop owners or friends. Posters were up on walls and pillars, showing news from Britain about a rising Dark Wizard. Other posters showed the pictures of a young boy, probably 16 years old, with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. News in Britain was that this kid, called Harry Potter, was number one on the You-Know-Who's target list._

_Though Beijing was not in any immediate danger, precautions were still being taken all over the country. People had secret questions decided upon, valuables were being transported to the Wizard's Bank, curfews and martial laws were active in different parts; the country was in a state of near-chaos over a war that was taking place across continents._

_Henry and Chloe made their way to The Wizard's Bank (Henry still couldn't say it in Chinese and so insisted on calling it The Wizard's Bank) that had finally opened after a month of re-construction to ensure top-security for all the belongings and money it held._

_Following a goblin through a side-door that led to the marble vaults, Henry and Chloe suddenly found themselves under a waterfall. Coughing and spluttering backwards, the couple found themselves centre of attention of goblins, house-elves, wizards and witches._

_"Intruders!" a goblin shrieked, looking at the black-haired man and the green-eyed woman that had replaced the previous blonde and blue-eyed couple._

_James and Lily looked around, as though in a sudden daze, and before they knew it, they were running out of the bank, throwing spells behind them, making their way through thick crowds in a country they did not expect to be in._

* * *

"I'm lost," Harry frowned.

"The Thief's Downfall, Harry," James said. "It washes off any spells or enchantments a person may be under. Lily and I were heavily transfigured and obliterated – it wiped off everything. We had no recollection of where we were."

"So then…?" Harry asked, pushing his father to go on, to finish what he had begun.

"Well, we found out where we were eventually. And once we knew that, I was able to apparat Lily to the Potter Manor in China. Onc-"

"Wait, Potter Manor? China?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Well, yes. The Potters have houses in many, many places – every continent, actually! There's two in Britain, one in France, one in Canada and one in Brazil, then there's the one in China, and one in Nigeria. Did you now know?"

"Uh, no…" Harry mumbled, shocked at the houses that clearly belonged to him – palaces by the sound of them – and he had had no idea they even existed. "Um, well, continue…"

"Yeah, anyways so when we got there, Lily and I spent a good few days trying to figure out what had happened – we read over newspapers, books, anything that could tell us what had happened since 1981.

We found out that we were supposedly dead but all Lily and I remembered was our last conversation with Dumbledore – and even that with a little difficulty. So we wrote a letter to Dumbledore and that started our correspondence with him."

* * *

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope you can shed some light on an issue we are currently having. James and I are in China, but we have no memory of how we got here or where Harry is, we do not remember anything from the past 15 years. We need your help, Albus._

_Is Harry okay? Voldemort's back? Did he not die in Godric's Hollow? What's going on and how do we get back to Britain, Albus?_

_We await your quick reply,_

_James and Lily Potter_

* * *

_Dear James and Lily,_

_I do not know how to say this in a letter but I must try. That night in Godric's Hollow, I needed you away from Harry for his own safety. I still need you away from Harry._

_He is now in Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, Captain of the Quidditch team, he is doing very well, indeed! But I placed spells, transfigurations on you that night in Godric's, how did they fall off? You must answer me! Those spells were for your own safety, and for Harry's. _

_Voldemort has returned. He had never died, he was just weak. But he has regained strength, he has returned stronger than ever. But you cannot return to Britain. You two are supposedly dead in Britain. I am taking care of Harry but you cannot return. The Ministry of Magic has been infiltrated by the Death Eaters which will not allow you to either apparated, fly in, floo o portkey through the international channels. _

_Please understand. Harry is safe as long as he believes he is alone. You cannot return to him, yet. I will keep you informed on the occurrences in Britain._

_Please do not try to come back, I cannot emphasise on that enough._

_Stay safe,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

"So Dumbledore told us we couldn't come back, and even though that letter was far too harsh and explained absolutely nothing, we at least knew you were alive. But we did not listen to Dumbledore," James explained. "We tried coming back. We sent letters to the Ministry of Magic in Britain to let us access, we tried using illegal means and dodgy contacts from all over the world – but no one would allow us access into Britain. They all thought it was some sick joke we were playing, by 'pretending' to be James and Lily Potter.

But we stayed in touch with Dumbledore; he was our only link to you. But a few months later, he stopped answering. We got no replies to the letters we sent. And when we got no reply from Dumbledore, we believed you dead, Harry."

"But I was in the news…I was wanted, I even killed Voldemort afterwards, still you did not see?!" Harry demanded, the anger flaring inside him.

"I'm getting there," James coughed. "We saw that twice. It raised our hopes a little but the Chinese newspapers did not give us enough information. Dumbledore had stopped replying and the only thing the Chinese newspapers said was that the war was over with many casualties. They said the final battle had taken place in a school and many students had died. That was all the newspapers said. There was no mention of how or who had killed him. The little hope we had bubbling inside of us, faded out. We believed you dead, Harry. I'm sorry." He bowed his head with the shame he felt for giving up hope on his own son.

Harry did not know what to say. The anger and hatred he felt towards his parents had not died out, if anything it was just as strong as ever. But he was beginning to see the situation from their point of view. But still, give up on their only son? They had had friends back in Britain – why had they not come back for them? All these questions buzzed through Harry's head and he barely registered the shouts and the running footsteps echoing in the corridors outside.

"Harry," James hurried voice broke through his thoughts, "Something's going on out there!" They both remained silent, trying to register the yells and shrieks coming from the corridor but before they could place a name on the familiar voices, the door to their call barged open. And before either of the Potter men's eyes could adjust to the sudden light, a warm flowery smell had enveloped their senses as soft arms through themselves around the boys.

"My boys," Lily cried, placing kisses on both their cheeks. Pushing herself off them, she quickly surveyed and healed the bruises and broken legs and ribs before handing both boys a wand she had dueled off the Death Eaters. "We haven't been able to find yours yet but these will have to do for now."

James and Harry immediately stood up, James stopping to give Lily a quick peck and the three of them made their way out into the corridor where they were immediately ambushed by six Death Eaters. Jets of green, red and purple flashed through the dimly lit passage, some hitting and others barely missing their intended target.

"Lily, James, Harry!" the voice of Sirius Black sounded from above the staircase that the three were headed towards, "hurry up!"

"Kinda busy here, Paddy" James called back, dueling two Death Eaters at the same time. "Rictusempra!" he shouted at one of the Death Eaters. He distinctly heard Sirius laugh and say "Aw, bless. Never gets old, that one!" as the Death Eater fell over laughing.

"Not the time, James!" Lily scolded. "Move aside!" she dragged Harry and James by the collars to the stairs, pushing them up with strength someone as petite as her could not possibly have. She pointed her wand towards the roof and shouted "Reducto!" She barely jumped up a few steps as the roof crumbled down onto the remaining Death Eaters.

* * *

An hour and a half later found the group huddled around the fire in Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Tonks helping Lily heal all those injured in the fight at Lestrange Manor; Remus' broken leg, Sirius' splinched arm, Neville's black eye (no one knew how he had ended up with that in a magical duel), Ginny's broken rib and finally, Harry and James' many, many cuts, bruises and broken bones.

"What happened back then, mate?" Sirius asked James, swinging his legs from the side of the couch. "How'd you and Harry end up with that idiot Lestrange?"

Harry looked ashamed at the question, "Um, well," he mumbled. "Dad was trying to be the hero."

"What else is new?" Lily chuckled coldly, shaking her head. "But what happened?"

* * *

_Harry found himself cornered with about at least a dozen Death Eaters around him. There was no way he could take them all down, they were older, faster and much more skilled in dark arts than he was; and they were here for blood. But he also knew one thing; there was no way he could get out of this stupid situation without fighting them. So he prayed to whatever deity that would listen to him, took a deep breath and began throwing Stunning Spells wherever he could. The Death Eaters kept coming at him though, as one would fall another would replace him. These many Death Eaters should not have been at large – Lestrange was recruiting._

_Harry was barely dodging the spells coming at him from all directions; his Shield charm was wavering and wouldn't hold up for more than a few seconds. Harry had fallen, the third Crucio spell breaking his leg. Before he knew it, strong arms were pulling him up. Harry tried to fight them off till he heard the distinct voice of his father shouting out spells. Where he had come from, Harry had no idea but for the first time in his life, he was glad to have his father there – to have anyone, really. But even with both Potters fighting, the spells and Unforgivables kept coming from the masked killers. They were closing in and before either one of the mop-haired men could retaliate, two of the masked men had their arms in a tight grip and they found themselves being squeezed through a tight tube with darkness surrounding their every sense._

* * *

"Ooookay," Sirius whistled. Shaking his head but with a lopsided grin on his face, he faced James and said, "I guess I should thank you for saving my boy then, eh?"

"Paddy, I'm biological…" James answered dryly, his head resting on the top of the couch.

"Yeah, but he loves me more!" Sirius grinned happily. "Don't you, Harry? 'Course you do! Harry wuves his Sirius!" he continued, pinching Harry's cheeks and making baby noises.

"Sirius, you creep me out," Harry muttered before getting up and going to sit on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Come in!" Harry said.

Lily and James walked into his room, awkwardly standing by the doorway and looking around the messy room.

"Oh," Harry managed, taken by surprise. He hadn't had any time alone with his dad since they had come back and he had yet to have a decent conversation with his mother. "Um, sit wherever" Harry mumbled, waving his arms around his room.

Lily and James precariously sat on the edge of the plush couch. There was something very different in talking to your son in a dark dungeon and talking to your son in his sunny, airy room, in James very humble, very awkward opinion.

"Harry," James began, glancing over and over again at his wife. "I didn't finish telling you everything back in the…then." He couldn't, for some reason, bear to say 'dungeon' – being captured never suited well with James.

"Yeah, figured."

"Well, we just thought we'd finish, you know," Lily uncomfortably said, "now that James had started and all, might as well, you know…"

"Um, yeah," Harry volunteered. "So um, the last thing you said was you thought I was dead and Voldemort was dead?"

"Right, well anyways," James said, "we managed to come back to Britain – we stuck to the Henry and Chloe Jenkins alias, even transfigured ourselves back to them using pictures and such – the Ministry finally allowed it! So we came back. But we stayed in hiding. You see, our transfigurations weren't as long-lasting as Dumbledore's was. When Dumbledore changed us, Henry and Chloe actually got older – Lily and I couldn't pull that level of transfiguration off. So we gave up on that – stayed Lily and James Potter. Sometimes we'd get food in our animagus forms, multiply it to stay longer. It was a tough couple of three years. We couldn't even salvage a lot of newspapers – we chose to stay in some run-down little Muggle village in Wales. People didn't know we were supposedly dead there, see!

But every year we managed to visit Jenny and Kyle's grave. It was about the only thing we could do that still connected us to the Wizarding World! But we never stayed long enough there – in case any Wizarding folk passed us by.

That was, till when you found us last month. It marked 20 years, you see – we were quite emotional. We couldn't bring ourselves to leave quickly enough and well, you know what happened from then on…" Lily lamely finished. She then went on to tell Harry of their meeting with Dumbledore where he had told them about Harry being a horcrux, she continue to reinforce the point that they had been forced to leave him and then forced to believe him dead.

Harry, though glad he finally knew the truth – the whole story, still couldn't bring himself to forgive his parents. He had no idea why it was so hard but he simply could not. But he had decided one thing; he did not know how much longer before he could forgive and he certainly would never forget. But he could at least try; try and understand, try and learn to love them.

* * *

**A/N: So whaddya think? Good? Bad? I know the ending's a bit cheesy but, idk.. **

**So, I'm definitely gonna include Harry and Ginny's wedding/James II's birth before ending the story so I think we're still good for a couple of more chapters?**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
